May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by xxwesalxx
Summary: What if Katniss never existed? What if there was another girl that volunteered for Prim? What if that was the girl Peeta was in love with since the first day of school? Peeta/OC/Gale
1. Chapter 1

I tied the white ribbon that kept my black hair in its ponytail and slightly smiled to myself in the mirror. I almost looked decent in my white dress. My mom smiled from behind me. "You look beautiful." she said. I let out a sad sigh.

"Yeah, well, happy Hunger Games." I said, keeping my face blank. She gave me a sad smile and hugged me from behind.

"It will be fine, Mila. You're not going to get picked." she said.

"Let's just go," I said, pushing my bangs out of my pale blue eyes, which were passed on by my deceased father, who was from the wealthier part of district twelve. She nodded and we went to the square, where we seperated and I went to stand with my age group. I looked around me and my gaze fell on Gale, my ex boyfriend. He offered me a tiny smile, which I returned and we turned back to the front, where a lady with crazy pink hair and make up stood on stage. Effie Trinket, the escorter of this district.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has arrived where we will select one courageous young man and woman, to fight in the honour to represent district twelve!" she enthused. "Now, as usual, ladies first." I could feel my heart beating in my chest, as she reached into the glass bowl that was full of names. Three of those were mine.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie called out. I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding and I looked around me to see who was chosen. My eyes slightly widened to see that it was a little girl. She looked no older than ten, though she had to be at least twelve, since she was chosen for the Games. The poor girl looked terrified and didn't dare move from her position. "Where are you? Come on up, dear." Effie said and she slowly moved towards the stage. This was ridiculous. How could they let a child that small go into the arena? As Primrose reached the stage, I made a decision that could cost me my life.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled, my throat dry.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer!" Effie exclaimed. The peacekeepers took me to the stage. "What's your name, dear?" she asked.

"Mila Moore," I said with a raspy voice.

"Give a hand to district 12's first volunteer!" she said to the audience. There was a silence at first, but then someone pressed their three middle fingers agains their lips and put them up in the air. The rest mimicked their gesture of respect. "Now, let's move on to the boys!" Effie reached into the bowl of the boys and got out a piece of paper. "Peeta Mellark!" she called out, as the peacekeepers escorted a boy who looked around a year older to the stage. His face seemed so familiar. Of course! He was the baker's son! I'd seen him in the bakery, when I traded berries and edible plants that I had gathered in the forests for bread. "Go on, you two. Shake hands." Effie said. We did as we were told and our eyes locked. Somehow, I didn't want to let go. Maybe it was the reassuring squeeze he gave me, that made me feel safe, or it was the fact that I just really needed someone at that point.

He let go and we turned back to the audience. "Here we are, the tributes of district 12" Effie put her hands on both our shoulders and then the peacekeepers took us to the Justice Building and put us in seperate rooms to say goodbye to our friends and loved ones. The first one that came in surprised me. It was Gale. He closed the door behind him and hesitantly came up to hug me. I beat him to it. I threw my arms around his waist and he hugged me around my shoulders, since he had at least seven inches on me.

"Hi," I said in a muffled voice. "What are you doing here?" I looked up.

"I came to tell you that you're going to come back." he said, pulling away. I furrowed my eyebrows. "We've been out hunting together, you're fast, a fighter and smart. You can do this, Mila." he told me. I nodded, as my eyes filled with tears. "There's no need to cry. You're stronger than they are. You're going to come back."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"Because I still-," He was interrupted by peacekeepers storming in.

"Time's up!" they hollered and took Gale away, before he could say more. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. Soon I heard the door open and I saw my mother standing there. Her face was pale, tear stained and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Mom, I-," She cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you." she told me and pulled away. "You're going to come back, okay? You can do this, Mila." I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you." I croaked. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled at me, before hugging me again.

"I love you too." Soon the peacekeepers barged in and literally dragged my mother away.

The next and last person to come in was someone I hardly knew. Primrose Everdeen. She smiled at me and walked closer.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and put a pin in it. I smiled at it and gave her a look of gratitude. It was a mockingjay pin. I stood up and enveloped her in a hug, which she returned. A minute later the peacekeepers took her away as well. After that, they escorted me onto a train, where I saw Peeta. It was obvious he had been crying. Even though I was in the same situation, I felt bad for him. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. We were put into different rooms and Effie Trinket came by mine, telling me to come to dinner in a few minutes and to wear something out of the closet that was in the room. I nodded and she walked out, just as the train started to take off. I sighed and went to the closet, to see what I should wear.

I settled on a pale blue dress with ruffles and long sleeves, with white flats and I put my hair into a braid that hung over my left shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt the soft fabric. I had never worn something so pretty. With a sigh I went to the dining room and saw Peeta and Effie sitting at the table. I realized the only victor of district twelve, Haymitch Abernathy, still wasn't there. I sat down and we started eating, since Haymitch probably wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

"It's nice to see you two have manners. The tributes from last year ate with their hands." Effie said in disgust. I raised an eyebrow from under my bangs. I put down my cutlery and started eating with my hands. Peeta was obviously trying not to laugh and Effie glared at me. I smirked and wiped my hands with a napkin and started eating with the cutlery again.

After dinner we watched the reaping again and then Haymitch stumbled in. "Did I miss supper?" he slurs, before throwing up all over the carpet. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and walked closer. I grabbed his arms and pulled him up, putting his arm around my shoulders. I tried to get him to the bathroom, but I just ended up falling to the ground. _He's too heavy_.. I thought, as Peeta walked over to us. He pulled Haymitch off of me and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'll get him cleaned up. You go get some rest." I smiled at him and nodded, before briefly putting my hand on his forearm and walking off to my room. I flopped down on the bed and then realized how tired I actually was. Soon my eyelids got heavy and I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on my door woke me up from my dreamless sleep. My eyes fluttered open and for a second I had to think about where I was. I looked around me and I frowned when I realized I was only days away from fighting to the death... I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, which I just realized had come loose of its ponytail. I shrugged it off and went to open my door. I saw Peeta standing there, seeming almost uncomfortable. I offered him a small smile. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him from under my bangs. He scratched the back of his head.

"We're going to watch the reaping. I thought you'd want to see that as well." he said and I gave him a nod. _Well, that's nice of him._ I thought. He looked like he was examining every inch of my face. "Are you alright? You look a little pale." he said. I was confused. Technically, we were competition. Maybe he would have to kill me, or I would have to kill him. So why did he care? I nodded slowly at him.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I usually turn pale when I'm cold, and in my sleep I usually lose some of my body temperature." I told him with a small smile, as I walked out of my compartment and closed the door behind me. "Well, that and I'm probably going to die." I said bitterly. I heard him mumble something inaudible under his breath. I shrugged it off and we started walking. Just then I realized he was at least four inches taller than me and he had at least twenty pounds on me. I ran a cold hand through my black hair. We got to the main compartment where the screen and couches were. Effie and a hung over Haymitch sat on different couches and Peeta and I sat on the one where Haymitch was.

Effie put on the television and the reaping started. First up was district one. I shivered and pulled the sleeves of my dress further over my hands. Peeta looked over and reached for my hands. I flinched and pulled away. "What are you doing?" I softy asked.

"Trying to warm you up." he said and took my hands in his warm ones. I blushed and looked up at him, as he gave me a small smile. Why was he being this nice to me? What was he trying to do? Maybe he was trying to get to me and when I wasn't looking, finish me off? Maybe he was trying to come off as a sweet heart in front of the cameras? Were the cameras even rolling? Or... maybe he was just a good person?

"Thank you." I said in thought. He responded with a small nod, as he warmed my hands by rubbing them. I smiled and took in his features. From the way his blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, to his contoured face. I hadn't realized I had been staring, until Effie cleared her throat. Peeta and I turned our heads to the screen. District 12 was on. Had we really missed that much?

I saw how Primrose's name was called out, the way she was petrified, how I volunteered for her... Then the cameras turned to the audience. I saw my mom and Gale's expressions. My mom looked like she was about to pass out and Gale... He wasn't much of an emotional person, but he looked like he was about to punch something. I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes. _I'm never going to see them again..._ I thought. Gale and I broke up a year ago, when he was seventeen and I was fourteen.

_"Are you cheating on me?" I asked Gale, as we were in the forest. He looked at me like I had three heads. He opened and closed his mouth, as if he was about to say something but couldn't. I raised my eyebrows. "Well?" _

_"Why would you think that?!" he whisper-yelled. I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"I saw you and Madge the other day!" I said, louder than intended, causing him to shush me. If the peacekeepers caught us, we'd be toast. _

_"You think I'm cheating on you with Madge?" I shrugged._

_"You looked very close." I said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_"Don't you trust me?!" he whispered. I crossed my arms.  
_

_"I do, I just... don't want to lose you." I said, as I sat down on a big rock. He sighed and sat down next to me._

_"This isn't the first time you've questioned me about this, Mila." He looked at me. "If you can't trust me... Then maybe we should spend some time apart." he said, frowning. I swallowed hard. He raised a hand and pushed my bangs out of my face. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, it'll be good for you. You're getting too attached and in this world.. with the Hunger Games and all... It'll be hard for both of us to let go. It's for the best." he said and I slapped his hand away. _

_"Yeah, I've heard that before." I spat and stood up. He grabbed my hand, but I recoiled._

_"Mila..." I shook my head and walked away, out of the forest and out of his life. Until the reaping..._

I blinked the tears away and looked back at the screen.

Peeta's name was called out and the peacekeepers took him to the stage, where he, much to my confusion, was looking at me the whole time. Though I couldn't exactly understand his expression. It looked like something between misery, shock, disbelief and something that looked like... adoration. But I could be mistaken. Soon the reaping was over and I had warmed up. Slowly I pulled my hands away from Peeta and put them in my lap.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." I sniffled.

"Okay, remember to change into your pajamas, Mila." Effie said in her Capitol accent. I sighed and nodded, before standing up and going to my compartment. I looked out of the window and saw that we were going extremely fast. I slipped off my dress and flats, before throwing them on the ground. _The Capitol people will pick it up..._ I thought, as I crawled under the sheets of the bed. If I wanted to cry, this was the moment.

So I did, the tears streamed down my cheeks and sobs escaped me. This wasn't going to end well. I thought of my Mom. What was she going to do if I didn't make it? She didn't make much money by washing other people's clothes, and she couldn't go into the forest. Maybe I should ask Haymitch if he could keep her fed... I mean, he was filthy rich and he was going back to district twelve anyway. I most likely wasn't. With these worries, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie Trinket's annoying voice woke me up from my deep slumber. "Up, up, up!" she said in her Capitol accent. "It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Then I heard heels click and a door close, signalling she was out of the compartment. I furrowed my eyebrows, as my eyes slowly opened. I stood up and suddenly felt shivers go down my spine. I realized I was still in my underwear. _Thank God Effie's not here... _I thought, going to the closet of my room. I got out a tight black dress with long sleeves and a v-neck. Deciding I didn't feel like paying much attention to my appearance I slipped the dress on, along with the same white flats from yesterday.

I ran a hand through my hair to untangle it and I splashed some water in my - even paler than usual - face. I didn't even bother trying to cover up my puffy eyes from the crying of last night. We would arrive at the Capitol soon enough and then my stylist would dress me up for the opening ceremony anyway. I just hoped they wouldn't dress me up like some kind of prostitute. In district twelve, women who were desperate for money, would sleep with peacekeepers for a decent price. Though I would never think of doing it. Even if I was almost dying, I would still have my dignity.

As I got to the dining hall, an obviously angry Effie Trinket rushed by me with a cup of black liquid in it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to the table, where Haymitch, still a bit hungover from yesterday, was chuckling. Peeta, who was next to him, looked somewhat embarrassed. I smirked, knowing that Haymitch had said something to upset Effie. Normally, I'd scowl at him, but it was just too much fun to mess with Effie. Haymitch waved me over.

"Sit! Sit down!" he says and I slide into a chair, opposite of Peeta, who gulped as he watched me sit down. I gave him a small smile, as a huge plate of food was put in front of me. Ham, a huge pile of potatoes and eggs. Though the fruits in ice on the plate made my mouth water. I looked up at the girl who put it in front of me and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Haymitch clears his throat and the girl hurries off. "What?" I questioned Haymitch. He just shook his head. Soon there was also put three cups in front of me. In one there was orange juice. I knew what it was, because on my birthday, Gale had traded something for it and had given it to me as a birthday present. He knew how much I loved fruit. In another cup there was the same dark liquid as in Effie's cup, and in another one was a light brown drink. I took a sip of the dark liquid and had to keep myself from spitting it out. I grimaced, once I swallowed it. It was too bitter. Then I looked at the lighter brown liquid. Peeta speaks up.

"They call it hot chocolate." he says. "It's good." I took a small sip of the hot chocolate and I nodded. It _was_ good. It tasted sweet and creamy and the hot temperature helped my hands warm up. I drained the cup and then started eating my food. Not even half of my plate was empty, when I leaned back in my seat. My stomach was about to split open. My stomach not being able to handle too much food was in my favor, once in the arena. It meant I wouldn't get hungry soon, or at least, I would be able to handle it, from all of the times my mom and I were too poor to buy food. Thank God, I met Gale in the Hob, the black market of district twelve. He taught me how to hunt and how to make good trades.

I looked at Peeta, who was breaking off pieces of bread and dipping them in his hot chocolate. Haymitch was knocking back a glass of red juice, which I guessed was an alchoholic drink, from the strong smell it gave off. I suddenly worried about the Games. With Haymitch as our mentor, we wouldn't have much chance of winning. That, and the sponsors would want someone classier to do business with.

"So, you're the one who's supposed to give us advice?" I ask Haymitch.

"Here's some advice: stay alive!" he says, and then bursts with laughter. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Peeta, who has a hard look in his eyes.

"Very funny," he says, as he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It falls on the floor, making it break into small pieces. The red liquid stains the carpet. "Just not to us." Peeta finishes. Haymitch considered it for a moment, but then puched Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When Haymitch reached for the spirits, I grabbed the bottle and threw it against the wall, making it break into a million pieces. I gave him a hard look and he sat back into his chair, squinting at us.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Peeta rose from the floor and scooped up some ice from under the fruit. He wanted to press it against the red mark on his jaw, but Haymitch stopped him. "No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute, before you even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules." said Peeta.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought. You weren't caught. That's even better." Haymitch grabbed a fork then threw it to me at full speed. I caught it at the handle and he looked impressed. "Do you have any other strengths, except for reflexes?" he asked. I pursed my lips to a line.

"I'm pretty decent with a bow and arrow, and I can throw knives, but other than that I'm toast." I said, pushing my bangs out of my face. He looked like he was in thought. Then he handed me a knife.

"What can you hit?" I got a hold of the handle and threw it across the room. It got stuck into the seam between two panels. "Stand over here, both of you." says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. Peeta and I did as we were told and Haymitch circled us. He checked our muscles and examined our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough. Though you won't need much work, babyface." He smirks and I furrow my eyebrows. _Babyface? Seriously? That's the best nickname he could come up with?_ I thought. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly as I say." he said.

"Fine." Peeta said.

"In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." he said and grabbed another bottle of spirits from the table and left the car. Soon the car went dark and I realized we must've been in the tunnel that lead to the Capitol. The train began to slow down and bright light filled the compartment. Peeta and I ran to the window to see what we'd only seen on television. The Capitol in all of it's glistening glory. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the brighness of all the colors. I looked at all the weirdly dressed people and waved and smiled at them. I glanced at Peeta and saw that he was also waving at the crowd. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Who knows? One of them might be rich."

* * *

"Lalalalala" I sang off tune, to distract myself from the pain I felt, as a piece of fabric was ripped off my leg, by Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos.

"Sorry!" she said in her ridiculous Capitol accent. "Good news though! This is the last one!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Ready?" I nodded and clenched my jaw, as the hair was yanked out of my leg. For the past three hours, I had been scrubbed, cleaned and they had pulld out every single hair on my torso, arms, legs and under arms. It was extremely painful, but no objection had crossed my lips. Another member of my prep team, Flavius, spoke up.

"You're doing very well." he said, as he applied a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. "If it's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner." Venia and Octavia, another member of my prep team, rub me down with a lotion that stings at first, but then calmed my raw skin. Then they pulled me from my chair, removing the thin robe I was wearing. I stood there, fighting hard not to cover up my breasts. My prep team circled me and then admired their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" Flavius said, causing them to laugh._ Seriously? He's one to talk..._ I forced my lips into a smile.

"Thank you." I said, covering up my disgust for the people of the Capitol.

"Let's call Cinna." he said, leaving the room, along with the rest of my prep team. I quickly put on my robe and sat down in my chair again, just when my stylist walked in. I was surprised that he didn't look like everyone else from the Capitol. The only thing about him was the metallic gold eyeliner that was applied to his eyelids, which looked, in my opinion, good on him.

"Hello, Mila. I'm Cinna, your stylist." he said in a quiet voice.

"Hello." I softly said.

"Just give me a moment, alright?" he asked and I nodded, standing up. He motioned for me to take off my robe and I did. He walked around me and examined every inch of my body. "The figure is alright for your age, and you have a pretty face. You shouldn't need much work." he said and handed me my robe. I put it on and followed him to a sitting room. Two red couches faced off over a low table. Three walls were blank, the fourth was entirely glass, providing a window to the city.

Cinna invited me to sit on one of the couches and took his place across from me. He pressed a button on the side of the table. The top split and from below rose a second tabletop that held our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.

"How despicable we must seem to you," Cinna said. I stayed silent, knowing it was true. Though I didn't hate the people, I hated the government. The people couldn't help being born in this place. "No matter," he said. "So, Mila, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district." I raised my eyebrows.

"So, I'll be in a miner's outfit?" I asked.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," he said. "You're not afraid of fire, are you, Mila?" He grinned at my confused expression.

* * *

A few hours later, I was dressed in a -if I say so myself- sexy, but elegant outfit. It was a simple black leotard with long sleeves. For the bottom I was wearing a black sort of skirt, that Cinna called a tutu. Under that I was wearing black high heels of at least five inches. My feet were hurting already. Cinna had made my hair longer by using 'extensions', as he called it. Now it reached my mid-back. He had clipped two strands of hair from the front back, loosely, with an orange clip that looked like a flame. My bangs were also made longer, so it wasn't in my face anymore. Cinna had said that my face was too small for bangs. Maybe that's why Haymitch called me babyface...

My face was relatively clear of make up, since my eyelashes were already long and full. The only make up I wore, was some gloss over my lips and a few highlights here and there, along with metallic gold eyeshadow on my lids. Cinna told me he was going to light my tutu on fire.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he said. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," said Cinna dreamily. "Mila, the girl who was on fire."

Peeta showed up, in a black unitard that covered him from neck to ankle, along with a pair of shiny boots that reached up until his knees and a cape. A smile spread on his face once he saw me and I smiled back. "Hi," I breathed.

"Hey," he said. "You look good." I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, but pushed it away, knowing that I couldn't feel this way -or any way- about him. Once in the arena, we'd be out to kill each other. I just gave him a smile.

We were whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which was essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies were about to start. Pairs of tributes were being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours were black. The animals were so well trained, no one even needed to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia directed us into the chariot and carefully arranged our body positions, before walking off.

"Did you know they're going to light us on fire?" I whispered to Peeta and he nodded.

"I'll rip off your... uh... skirt, if you'll rip off my cape." he said and I nodded.

"Deal," I said. The opening music began and massive doors slide open, revealing the crowd-lined streets.

The tributes from District 1 rode out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They looked so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. District 1 made luxury items for the Capitol. You could hear the roar of the crowd. They were always favorites.

District 2 got into position to follow them. In no time at all, we were approaching the door. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appeared with a lighted torch. "Here we go then," he said, and before we could react he set Peeta's cape and my tutu on fire. I gasped, waiting for the heat, but there was only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna He let out a sign of relief. "It works." Then he gently tucked a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

Cinna jumped off the chariot and he shouted something up at us, but the music drowned him out. He shouted again and gestured. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to Peeta. I had to keep my jaw from falling on the ground. He looked absolutely breath taking. He had the same expression on his face as mine.

"He- uh- he's saying we should hold hands." he stuttered and took my hand in his. I blushed and we entered the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changed to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head was turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us. My mouth went dry, but once I looked at the screen, I saw how amazing Peeta and I looked and I gained some confidence. I remembered Cinna's words 'Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you'. I tilted my head up a bit and put on my best smile. The one my mother had told me makes my eyes light up. I looked at Peeta and he kept looking at me for a moment, as if taking in the sight and then turned back to the audience. We both smiled and waved, occasionally blowing kisses, which made them go wild.

Someone threw me a rose and I caught it, just in time._ Go, reflexes.._ I gave it a sniff and held the petals in the fire of my tutu, making the rose catch on fire. I held it up and winked at the guy who had thrown it. I felt just a little happy that I might get some sponsors. _  
_

We reached the City Circle and I was about to let go of Peeta's hand, but he grabbed mine tighter. "No, don't let go of me," he said. The firelight flickered off his blue eyes. "Please. I might fall out of this thing." I smiled and nodded. I realized he was even more nervous than I was, so I caressed the back of his hand with my thumb, to calm him down. He gave me a shy smile.

Our horses pulled our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we came to a halt. The music ended with a flourish. The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gave the official welcome from a balcony above us and then the National Anthem played. Once the ceremony was done, the chariots disappeared into the Training Centre, as the doors closed behind us.

Cinna and Portia approached us, as they extinguished our flames with some sort of spray.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," said Peeta and I smiled at him.

"I'm sure no one noticed." I told him, putting my hand on his upper arm.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often," he said. "They suit you." He gave me a what seemed like a genuinely sweet smile. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed. I couldn't afford to feel this way. I couldn't be falling for him. One of us, if not both, would be dead by the end of this month. Besides, was I really over Gale? I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, as a goodbye to my developing feelings for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a gasp, as the elevator of the Training Centre shot up. The whole thing was made of crystal, so I could see what was underneath me. Well, that certainly made me dizzy. I grabbed the first thing that I could grab, which was Haymitch's shoulder.

"Is Babyface scared of heights?" he teased. I shot him a glare and let go of him, only to involuntarily grab Peeta's arm. He smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. For two reasons; one, I promised myself not to get too involved with the baker's son; and two, I was about to throw up. I just held onto him and waited for the elevator ride to be over. Meanwhile, Effie Trinket was bragging about knowing everyone from the Capitol and how she was so clever to tell everyone that 'if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls!'. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out.

"Did you mean diamonds?" I asked Effie.

"Yes! That's what I meant!" she said, pointing her finger at me.

"That's not true either." I said with a smirk. It was too fun to mess with her. She pouted and cocked her head to the side. I realized I was still holding onto Peeta and quickly let go. Above the Training Centre, there were twelve floors. A floor for each district. Peeta and I, being from district twelve, got the penthouse.

I stepped into my room for the time being, and couldn't help but kick off my heels and feel the soft carpet underneath my feet. The room was huge. There were all sorts of panels and an amazing view over the city.

I went to the bathroom and took off my costume and hair extensions, before stepping into the shower. I had never taken a shower before, since there hardly were any in district twelve. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I looked at the buttons on the wall. There were at least a hundred. I pressed a red one and jets of warm water shot out of the walls, making me fall on the floor with a squeal. I covered my face and pressed the red button again, to make it stop. I stood up again and coughed up some water. Then I pushed a pink button. Soap covered me from head to toe. I stumbled backwards, and tripped over something, causing me to fall. _Smells like strawberry..._ I thought. I got up and pressed a random button. This time icy cold water shot out of the walls, making me scream in surprise. I pressed another button and this time warm water came out. _Finally... _I washed my hair and body and turned everything off.

I stepped out of the shower, slipping on some soap in the process. I fell over and let out a groan. I heard a knock on my door.

"Mila? You alright?" Peeta asked. My eyes slightly widened and I quickly stood up, wrapping myself in a towel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I opened the door and there stood Peeta with a worried expression. I didn't mind him seeing me in only a towel. It didn't show much more than when I was wearing that leotard at the Opening Ceremony. Only my arms were bear this time. I gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure? I heard you fall... Multiple times." I let out an involuntary laugh and nodded.

"I slipped... Multiple times." This time he laughed. Then he noticed what I was wearing and he blushed and looked down. I chuckled and told him to look the other way. He did and I got dressed in a long sleeved white dress that ended mid-thigh with the same pair of white flats I was wearing this morning. "Okay, I'm dressed." I told him. He turned around.

"Come on," I said and gently pushed him out the door, as I closed it behind us. We went to the dining hall, where Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie were sitting at the table, waiting for us. Peeta and I sat down and a girl and a boy put our food in front of us. I looked at the girl. She was familiar to me... Of course! She was the same girl as on the train. I smiled at her. " Excuse me?" I questioned, making Effie clear her throat. The girl, once again, hurried off and I shot a deadly look at Effie. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're not supposed to talk to an Avox, Mila." she said, sternly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's an Avox?" I asked, stupidly.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," said Haymitch.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled.

"Mila! Manners!" Effie scolded. I was so disgusted with the Capitol, that my appetite was completely gone. I gave Effie an overly sweet smile and stood up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Trinket. I'm not hungry anymore." I said and walked off to my room, slamming the door behind me. About fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I yelled a 'come in' and layed down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I heard Peeta say. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why couldn't he leave me be? He was making it hard for me to keep my distance. I sat up and gave him a fake smile. "Have you been on the roof yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind is a bit loud, though." In my head it sounded like 'No one can hear us talking'.

"Come on," he said and put out his hand. I stood up and grabbed it, mentally cursing myself in the process. He led me to a flight of stairs that led to the roof . There was a small dome-shaped room with a door to the outside.

"Are we being watched?" I asked Peeta, still holding his hand. He shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, leading me to the edge of the roof. I stopped in my tracks and he laughed. "So you _are_ scared of heights. Don't worry, you can't fall off." He held out his free hand into seemingly empty space. There was a sharp zap and he jerked it back. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof." I smirked bitterly.

"So no tributes could kill themselves be fore the Games... Clever." I said, as a breeze hit me. I let go of Peeta's hand and rubbed my upperarms.

"You're shivering," he said and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and secured a button, but I lost it.

"Stop it!" I yelled, taking a step back. He looked confused and... hurt? I felt a headache coming on and I ran inside, to my room. I slammed the door behind me and I heard a faint 'Manners!', but I couldn 't care less about Effie Trinket right now. I took off Peeta's jacket and hurled it across the room. Realizing I was still shivering, I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers of my bed. Why did Peeta have to be so kind-hearted? All I wanted to do was hug him, but I knew I couldn't afford to feel that way. At least, not if I wanted to return back home after the Games. I pulled the covers further over my head and closd my eyes. The best thing I could do right now was go to sleep.

* * *

11 pm. After two hours, I still wasn't able to sleep. I sighed and pushed the covers away, before standing up. I put on my shoes and my gaze fell on Peeta's jacket, crinkled on the floor. I felt guilty for throwing it across the room like that. I sighed and picked it up, throwing it over my arm and smoothing out the crinkles. I walked out my door and to the stairs that lead to the roof. Maybe Peeta was still up there? In light footsteps I went up the stairs and to the roof. I felt a light breeze hit me, giving me goosebumps. I saw Peeta sitting at the edge of the roof.

Hesitantly, I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He turned his head to look at me, but avoided eyecontact. "Hi," I softly said.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you," I said, looking down at his jacket.

"It's fine. Why though?" he asked. I pursed my lips to a line.

"It's easier to kill an enemy, or a stranger for that matter, than it is to kill a friend." I explained with a sigh. "You being so nice makes it hard to keep myself distant from you." I pulled my knees up to my chest and put out his jacket for him to take. "Here."

"No, I'd rather you wear it. You still look a little cold." he said. I groaned.

"See? That's exactly what I mean. It's hard not to like you." I said. He chuckled and I put on the jacket. Just then I realized how big this jacket actually was for me. After minutes of silence Peeta spoke up.

"Tell you what, neither of us kill one another. We'll leave that to the game makers if we're the last two. Which I doubt will happe, as I'm probably to die in the first week."

"Deal," I said.

"How do you know Prim?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't, actually" I admitted. "I'd seen her a couple of times when I was at the Hob. And my dad died in the same mine explosion as hers did. Why? Do you know her?" I asked him, thankful that the wind was blowing loudly, since the Hob was actually a black market. Peeta nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, not personally, but my father knew her mother when they were kids," he said. "When her father died, mine gave her some bread once in a while. At least, when my mother wasn't around." I nodded and put my chin on my knees.

"That's nice of him." I smiled to myself. "So the 'nice gene' must run in the family," I joked.

"But, if you don't know her, why did you volunteer for her?" I shrugged.

"She's just a little girl," I said.

"So are you, compared to the rest of the tributes."

"Well, at least I have a better chance of winning than her," I stated.

"You have a better chance of winning than a lot of people. After your father died, you've cared not only for yourself, but also for your mother. That's not an easy job," he said, making me furrow my eyebrows.

"My mother... I don't know what she'll do if I don't return back home..." I said.

"But you will. You have to at least try." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," I said, before letting out a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed." He nodded and I took off his jacket, before giving it back to him. "See you in the morning then."

"See you," he said and I walked inside, to my room. There I saw that Avox girl from dinner, picking up my costume. I ran over and took them from her.

"No, I'll do it," I said, but she shook her head and took them from me. I gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for what they did to you." She, of course, didn't reply. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to give those bak to Cinna. Could you do that for me?" I asked and she nodded, before hurrying off. I sighed and kicked off my flats, before slipping out of my dress and putting on a sort of dress that looked comfortable enough for sleeping.

I slipped under the covers of my bed and couldn't help but worry over my mother. I couldn't help but think about Gale. What did he want to tell me before the peacekeepers took him away? I pulled the covers further over my head and tried to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

Footsteps in the hallway woke me up from my dreamless sleep and my eyes fluttered open. Bright light leaked through the curtains. I slowly stood up, before going to the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and rubbed my eyes. I stepped into the shower and pressed an orange button. Jets of water shot out of the wall and luckily it was the right temperature. I pressed on another button and I was sprayed with a sort of foam that smelled like melon.

After I was done washing myself, I got dressed into an outfit that had apparently been layed out for me. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. I dried my hair with a towel and put it in a braid that came barely over my shoulders, since I knew from experience that that was the fastest way to completely dry my hair. I had heard footsteps in the hallway, so I guessed that it'd be time for breakfast. I went to the dining room and saw that Peeta and Haymitch were already there. We bid each other good morning and I noticed that Peeta was wearing the same as me. I shrugged it off, knowing that the stylists must've had a good reason for the twins act.

I grabbed a plate and loaded it with eggs, sausages, fried potatoes and bread. I sat down next to Peeta and stuffed myself. My mind wandered to my mother. I wondered if she had made enough money to trade it for food. After Haymitch finishes several plates of stew, he spoke up.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"I don't mind being coached together," I said shrugging. Peeta nodded.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," said Haymitch.

"I can't do anything," said Peeta. "Unless you count baking bread."

"Sorry, I don't. Mila. I already know you're handy with a knife," said Haymitch.

"I can hunt," I said. "Either with a knife or bow and arrow."

"And you're good?" he asked.

"I'm not too bad..." I said.

"She's excellent," said Peeta. "My father buys her squirrels and plants. He always comments on how clean the kill always is."

"I'm not... that good."

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself," Peeta whispered to me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're the one who's underrating himself. I've seen you lift a hundred-pound bag of flour." I whispered back.

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," he shot back.

"The sack isn't, but you're strong enough!" I turned to Haymitch. "He came second in our school competition wrestling. Only after his brother." How did I know that?

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" he said in disgust. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Think Peeta!" My voice rose in frustration. "All you need to do is find a knife and you'll have a chance of winning! I have no idea how to fight! I'll be dead the second someone jumps me!"

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" Peeta yelled. My eyebrows shot up. Why would his mother think that? Did she honestly not believe in her own son?

"I'm pretty sure she meant you," I said, calming myself down a bit.

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' She is," said Peeta with an edge of pain to his voice. I suddenly felt bad for him.

"Peeta, the only thing I can do is hunt. Other tributes are three times my size." I said.

"Oh, you'll have help. People will be tripping over each other to sponsor you." he said.

"What in the world makes you think that?!" I felt my blood pressure rising.

Peeta rolled his eyes at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." He ran his fingernail along the wood grain in the table, refusing to look at me. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Same goes for you," I said in a quiet voice, before turning back to my half empty plate.

After about a minute, Haymitch said, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Mila, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?" I shrugged.

"I know a few basic snares," I said, thinking of the ones the master of snares, aka Gale Hawthorne, had taught me.

"That may be significant in terms of food," said Haymitch. "And Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" says Haymitch. Peeta and I nodded.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," said Haymitch. We both started to object, but Haymitch slammed his hand on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

* * *

**Hi! How do you like this story so far? PLEASE REVIEW! I have not mentioned this before, but it's really important to me to know what you think. If you review, I promise to update earlier. If you don't, well... I'll update a day later than when I intended to. Sorry! But like I said, it's really important to me. **

**~G**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta and I were currently at the Training Centre, watching as a tall woman called Atala explained the training schedule. There was a station for each skill. An expert would remain at these stations. Any combative interaction between tributes was forbidden. Once Atala was done explaining, everyone went their own way. I watched, as the Careers went to the station with the most deadly looking weapons and handled them with ease. I jumped when Peeta nudged me in the side.

"Where do you want to start first?" he asked. I looked around me and nodded at the station for hand-to-hand combat.

"How 'bout we learn some moves?" I winked, our argument mostly forgotten. I mean, it was pointless to be angry at each other for not taking credit for our skills. It was ridiculous. Peeta nodded and we walked over to the expert. He taught us some basic moves on how to defend ourselves if needed. The man was impressed by how fast we had picked it up. After that, we moved to camouflage. Peeta was genuinely good at this. I watched, as he painted his arm to blend in with the bark of a tree. The expert was full of enthusiasm of his work.

"I do the cakes," he told me.

"You mean for the bakery?" He nodded. He meant the ones that were decorated with flowers and pretty paintings in frosting. My mother and I had once bought one of those, for my twelfth birthday, but that was the only time. We could never afford those. "Those are beautiful. I always watched them with Gale's little sister, Posy." I furrowed my eyebrows for a second, thinking of Gale. We may have broken up, but I still really cared about him. Though I wasn't sure in which way.

"If you could frost someone to death, I'd win the Games in no time." I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, you never know what you'll find in the arena," I said, trying to cheer him up. I feigned a gasp. "Maybe it's a giant cake!" This earned a laugh from him. I smiled and chuckled along with him.

"That guy, Gale, you were talking about. Is he the one that used to be with you all the time when you came to make a trade with my father?" he asked, turning serious. I nodded. "Are you related? You sort of look like each other." I raised an eyebrow from under my bangs.

"Are you kidding me? We don't even have the same eye color." Peeta leaned closer and nodded.

"You're right, you have blue eyes. Wait, aren't you from the seam?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but my dad wasn't. He was born and raised in town," I said, my tone turning sad at the mention of my dead father. We washed up and went to the next station, which was edible plants and berries. After years of hunting and gathering of food, this was one of my best qualities. I got everything right in a blink of the eye.

The next three days passed with Peeta and me going from station to station, side by side, just the way Haymitch told us to. Though we stayed clear of archery and weight lifting, and I just practiced with the knives, I didn't really show the other tributes what I could do. The Careers, though, were doing as much as they could to intimidate the others. During these three days, I had spotted the district 11 girl, Rue, looking at us multiple times. She reminded me a lot of the girl I volunteered for, Primrose. I mentally slapped myself. The mockingjay pin was still on the train... Maybe I could tell someone to go get it...

On the third day, we had our private sessions. Peeta was up first.

"Hey, Peeta?" I questioned, making him stop in his tracks. He turned around and faced me.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to throw the weights." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks. I will. You... shoot straight." We gave each other a brief smile and then he walked into the gym for his private session. After fifteen minutes or so my name was called. I suddenly felt a lot more nervous than before. My reputation in the arena depended on my score, and my score depended on the Gamemakers that had watched twenty three children, had too much wine (most of them), and probably wanted to go home.

I stood up and stood up straight, before walking into the gymnasium. I walked to the archery station and felt relieved, once I got my hands on a bow. I had missed my weapon. I walked up to the Gamemakers and introduced myself.

"Mila Moore, District Twelve," I said and then pulled back an arrow on the bow. I aimed for a dummy, and much to my excitement, I hit it in the neck. Just as I did with animals. I turned to the Gamemakers, who were way too busy talking and laughing with each other. I breathed a sigh. _Not impressive enough, Mila._ I tried again. This time, I aimed for a bull's eye, and hit it at the edge. Not too bad, but the Gamemakers were too fixated on a roasted pig that had been served for them. I raised an eyebrow, offended. With a huff, I put back the bow, and went to the knife throwing station. I grabbed one and studied it for a second.

Once I saw that Seneca Crane and the rest of the Gamemakers were still not paying attention to me, I made a decision that could cost me my life. But at the time, I really didn't think it through. At full speed, I threw the knife at the chandelier. It cut the cord and the chandelier fell on the roasted pig. The Gamemakers looked at me in shock and Seneca Crane with a look that I couldn't quite read. I did an elegant bow and gave them an overly sweet smile.

"It was a pleasure." I said and dismissed myself.

* * *

At dinner, Effie, Haymitch and the stylists were questioning us about what we did at the private sessions.

"Nothing special. Once I noticed that they weren't paying attention, I threw around some heavy bags, until they told me to go," Peeta shrugged.

"Smart boy," I muttered, stuffing my face. I realized how stupid I was to attack the Gamemakers. Of course, now they wouldn't let me survive the first two days in the Arena. Haymitch turned to me.

"What about you, babyface?" I shot him a glare and shrug.

"Same as Peeta said. They weren't paying attention, so I threw a knife at the cord of the chandelier above their heads." Everyone stopped eating and Effie's hands flew over her mouth.

"You... what?" she asked, horrified. I shrugged.

"Big deal. Nobody got hurt." I looked at Peeta, who was trying to hide a grin. I smiled at him and turned to Haymitch, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want to die, or something?" he asked, frustration clear in his voice. I snorted.

"I'm going to die anyway. The sooner, the better. Won't be as painful. Besides, they can't arrest me. They'd have to replace me, and they can't, since Panem has seen too much of the 'Girl on Fire'," I said, apathetically. Haymitch sighed, beaten. Then a grin made its way to his face.

"What were their faces like?" he asked. I smirked.

"Most of them were shocked, but there were a few who fell off their chairs and crawled under it." By now, everyone, except Effie, was laughing. But even Effie had a slight grin on her face.

* * *

Currently, we were sitting on the couches in the 'living room' of the penthouse. The tv was turned on and it was time for the scores. Onconsciously, I scooted closer into Peeta's side, as he hesitantly put his arm behind me. We gave each other a nervous smile, as Caesar Flickerman, the TV host of Panem, started reading out the scores. The Career tributes, obviously, got a high score. Between eight and ten. As the other tributes got a score around five. Tiny, adorable Rue surprisingly scored a seven. I curled up into a ball, as District 12 came on. Peeta noticed and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was to comfort me. Instead of questioning his actions, I snuggled into his side, since the temperature of my body was dropping again.

I ignored the weird looks that the rest gave us and watched our scores. Peeta scored an eight. I smiled widely, as everyone, including me, congratulated him. He seemed relieved. I was genuinely happy for him. He deserved a chance of winning. He was just too nice of a guy. I whimpered, when my name came on the screen.

"Mila Moore, with a score of... eleven!"

I was frozen. Wait, scratch that. I was petrified. I got the _highest_ score! Even higher than the Career Tributes. And that says something. Effie let out a squeal, as the rest slapped my back and congratulated me. Peeta looked somewhat jealous, but the sadness was clear. Nonetheless, he congratulated me and I could see that he _was_ happy for me.

"How could I have... But I... After I made the chandelier fall-," A bitter, but knowing smile spread on my face. It finally clicked. This was their way - the Gamemakers' way to get their revenge. I remembered something Portia had told me earlier.

"Scores only matter if they're good," she'd said. If they gave me a high score... I'd be the first to be targeted by the other tributes. They'd be focused on me.

This was revenge.

* * *

With an earpiercing scream, I woke up. I was covered in sweat and my hands were colder than they had been in a long time. We were only two days away from the Games and the nerves were getting to me. I had had a nightmare about the biggest and most dangerous-looking Career, Cato. He had killed everyone around me; My mom, Gale, Gale's siblings Posy, Vick and Rory, who I loved so much, the rest of the Tributes, Peeta... And next Cato was going to kill me. His hands were already at my throat and I had felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked at the clock that was on a nightstand. It was two o'clock in the morning.

Shaking, I got out of bed. I didn't want to be alone. I needed someone. That's why I went to the nearest person I thought I could trust. My District parner and friend; Peeta Mellark. I hugged myself, as I knocked on his door.

No answer.

I opened his door, since it wasn't locked, and made my way to his bed, where he was lightly snoring. "Peeta?" I whispered, close to tears. He stirred, but didn't wake up. "Peeta?" I tried again, as my eyes filled with tears. He slowly sat up and squinted at me, since it was dark.

"Mila?" he questioned. I nodded, as a tear fell from each one of my icy blue eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head, as I choked back a sob.

"I-I had a nightmare. About Cato," I choked out. He motioned for me to come closer, so I did.

"Come here," he said, and I sat down next to him, as he put his covers over both of us. Finally I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. But I was too startled and nervous to care. About that, and to notice that I wasn't wearing anything but a thin night gown that barely came mid-thigh. He put his strong arms around my small body, as I now fully sobbed into his bare chest. "It's okay," he softly said, soothingly rubbing my back. His embrace felt so warm and familiar. _Just like Gale's..._ I remembered the nights Gale comforted me when I had a nightmare, or when I was sad.

"I'm scared," I said in a tiny voice, still crying.

"I know you are." Peeta pulled away, much to my dismay, and looked down at me with nothing but concern and tenderness in his eyes. He pushed my bangs out of my damp face and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my fists. I felt so small and vulnerable. The other Tributes would dust me in minutes.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked, and Peeta nodded.

"Of course," he said, gently pushing me on my back. My head hit the pillow and he pulled the covers further over me. Then he lied down himself and I snuggled into his warm, bare chest. He put his arm around my waist and I felt secure. Protected. Though it wouldn't last long. In two days, we would be thrown into an Arena to be slaughtered by other children.

"Peeta?" I questioned, looking up at him through my long eyelashes.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, sweetcheeks," he answered, playing with my hair. After that I didn't remember anything, except for the small smile that spread on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in an empty bed. I remembered last night and smiled to myself. I sat up, wondering where Peeta had gone. Being the gentleman that he was, he had probably not wanted to wake me up. I pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning. I breathed a sigh and went to the bathroom in my own room. I took a shower and got dressed in an outfit that had already been layed out for me by who knows who. I dried my hair and made a messy bun at the top of my head.

After that I went down to the dining hall and saw that Peeta, Haymitch and Effie are talking with hushed voices. I furrowed my eyebrows in cunfusion, but shrugged it off. I put a smile on my face and loaded my plate with food, before sitting down at their table. We bid each other good morning and I started eating. Once I was done, I looked up at Haymitch.

"You're coaching us for our interviews today, right?" I asked him, as I propped my head up with my elbow.

"That's right. And, well, there has been a change of plans. About our current approach," he said. I raised an eyebrow, not that it could be seen, from under my bangs.

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Peeta has asked to be coached seperately."

* * *

It felt my heart sink a few feet. "He... what?" I asked incredulously, before turning to Peeta, who was looking down at his empty plate. "Peeta?" He looked up at me. "Seriously? After last night?" I heard my voice raise in anger and betrayal.

"Mila, I-." I interrupted him, standing up.

"I opened up to you!" I yelled. "I freaking slept with you!" Haymitch and Effie looked at me in shock. I turned to them. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant!" Then I looked back to Peeta. "I can't believe you," I whispered, before stoming off. I went to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran. I heard footsteps and soon Peeta was in my room. I looked at him, as I felt my heart beat in my head.

"Mila, let me explain. I-," he started, but I cut him off, once again.

"What? You're planning on killing me in the Arena?! I freaking opened up to you and you just betrayed me! You're an ass, Peeta Mellark! Get out!" I screamed, fully crying now. The soft and apologetic look that he had in his eyes soon changed to a dark and angry one. A look I had never seen on Peeta. He clenched his jaw and stormed off. I slammed the door behind him and slid down the wall, with my head in my hands. _See? This is what you get for letting people in, you fool,_ I scolded myself.

* * *

I was exhausted from the coaching with Effie. She might seem stupid and way too cheery, she was strict as hell when it came to manners. I learned how to keep a good posture, which was way harder than it seemed. I had to learn about hand gestures, smiling, eye contact and all that stuff. Effie had said that even though I'm charming and likeable, I lacked the posture and elegance. Luckily, I had always been a fast learner. Then, I had to go to Haymitch.

He just sat there, squinting his eyes at me. After what seemed like twenty minutes, I spoke up.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you. How we're going to present you. Are you going to be charming? Aloof? Fierce? So far, you're shining like a star. You volunteered to save a little girl. Cinna made you look unforgettable. You've got the top training score. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors," he said. Then he pretended he was the interviewer and started asking me questions. He looked impressed. "Shy, cute, charming and humble." he said afterwards. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Your approach. The audience will love you." Then he mumbled something inaudible with Peeta's name. I shrugged it off, not wanting to think about him.

The morning after, I was dolled up by my prep team until late in the afternoon. Turning my skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on my arms, painting flame designs on my twenty perfect nails. Then Venia went to work on my hair, weaving strands of red into a pattern that began at my left ear, wraps around my head, and then fell in one braid down my right shoulder. They erased my face with a layer of pale makeup and drew my features back out. Huge blue eyes, full red lips, lashes that threw off bits of light when I blinked. Finally, they covered my entire body in a powder that made me shimmer in gold dust.

Then they left and Cinna entered with my dress, though I couldn't see it, since it was covered. "Close your eyes," he ordered. I did and the dress was slipped over my naked body. Cinna took my hand, as I stepped into shoes that were, much to my relief, at least two inches shorter than the ones Effie made me practice in. Cinna told me to open my eyes and I looked in the mirror. I was dumbfounded.

It was unhealthy how beautiful my reflection was. My dress was entirely covered in reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white with bits of blue that accented the tips of the flame design. The slightest movement gave the impression I was engulfed in tongues of fire. It was unbelievable.

"Oh my God, Cinna..." I started. "You're wonderful."

* * *

It was time for my interview. My name was called and I was shaking. I pushed my shoulders back and thought of the things Effie had taught me. I put a smile on my face and elegantly walked up to Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer. I shook his outstretched hand and we took a seat.

"So, Mila, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" he asked.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. It's actually so different, that there is not just_ one_ thing that has impressed me. But I think it's wonderful here. I love everything about it. Especially the food," I said with a shy giggle. Wow, I was better at acting that I thought. I didn't love everything about it. In fact, it disgusted me that the districts had to live in poverty, while the Capitol could make a meal appear in minutes, by just pressing a button.

Caesar laughed, as did the audience. "Don't we all?" he asked them, though it came out more like a statement. "Now, Mila," he said confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" I gave him a smile. The one that my mother always told me lights up my eyes. Though this one was genuine.

"Well, at first, I was afraid that I'd burn to death..." I started, making the audience erupt with laughter. "I actually made a deal with Peeta to rip off the clothes that Cinna, my stylist, would light on fire." Now I was laughing too, despite the fact that I still felt betrayed by him. "But then when he did... I felt nothing except a slight tingle. It wasn't even hot! I was in pure awe. And then when I saw myself on the screen, I couldn't help but think what a great job he had done." I looked at Cinna in the audience, who was smiling widely at me. I winked at him and turned back to Caesar.

"Yes, he had. And again today, I see. Could you twirl for us?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. I twirled and the audience erupted with 'ooh's and 'aah's when they saw the synthetic flames that came off my dress. I stopped and sat down again. The crowd loved me.

"Well, that was absolutely incredible. Well done to your stylist," he said, giving Cinna a thumbs up. "Now. Let's talk about your score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint on how you got it!" I gave everyone a 'cute' smile and pretended that I locked my lips and threw the key away.

"Sorry, Caesar. My lips are sealed." I winked, making him laugh. Then my buzzer went off, making everyone go 'aww'. I gave them an apologetic look and waved a goodbye, as Caesar kissed the back of my hand. I walked off the stage, where Haymitch gave me a thumbs up and Effie attacked me in a hug. I laughed and waited to see Peeta's interview.

* * *

Peeta was brilliant with the crowd.

Right now, he was telling a funny anecdote about the panel in the shower. "Tell me Caesar, do I still smell like roses?" he asked, as Caesar sniffed him.

"Do I?" This time Peeta sniffed Caesar and the crowd erupted with laughter. Even I had a smile on my face. After a while of joking around, Caesar questioned Peeta if he had a girlfriend back home. This interested me. Even though I didn't know why.

"No.. Not really.." he shyly said. Caesar didn't look convinced.

"Handsome lad like you? There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping," Peeta said, as the crowd gave sounds of sympathy.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asked him.

"I don't know. But a lot of boys like her," he said.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar suggested. Peeta looked sad.

"I don't think winning's gonna help in my case..." he said.

"And why's that?" Caesar asked, sympathy written all over his face.

"Because... because she came here with me."

* * *

**PEOPLE! I'm not getting any reviews :( Don't make me sad! Please? I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the twelfth floor of the Training Centre, I made sure that my fingerprints would stay on Peeta's cheek. "Listen, you two-faced bastard. You can't just toy with my emotions like that. What are you trying to do? Do you want me to lose my sanity just before the Games? After I opened up to you? I trusted you enough to sleep in your arms," I said through gritted teeth, as he opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. "First, you want to be trained seperately, and then you say you have a crush on me? Why would you say those things about me?!" I asked as my voice got louder. "You're messing with me, Mellark."

"What's going on here?" Effie asked, as she, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia entered the hall.

"It's nothing," Peeta assured them. I chuckled darkly.

"Of course it's nothing. It's nothing to you, but you have no idea what you're doing to me. I get it now. The offer to clean Haymitch up, warming me up, talking about my skills, comforting me, and now this..." My voice dropped to a whisper. "It's all a game to you, isn't it? Isn't it?!" Peeta looked at me with glassy eyes. I felt someone pull me back by my shoulders.

"The boy did you a favor. He made you look desirable. " Haymitch said. I shook my head in disgust.

"I don't _need_ to look desirable. I _need_ him out of my face," I spat, as tears streamed down my cheeks. Effie and Cinna gently grabbed me by my shoulders and brought me to my room. I felt them take off my make up, clothes, shoes and brush my hair, but I was in my own world. I just thought of what Peeta had told Panem. What now? If I acted like I didn't like him back, the Capitol would think I have a heart of stone. None of them would sponsor me. And what about Gale? We had broken up, but it wasn't because there weren't any feelings left anymore, but because we got too attached to each other. Had he seen the interview? What did he think about it? Was he over me?

Was I over _him_?

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day we would be thrown into the Arena. I got out of bed and put on a sweater, before going to the roof. I saw Peeta sitting on the edge. _Just peachy..._ I walked closer and sat down next to him.

I sighed, "Was it Haymitch's idea?" I softly asked him, picking at my painted nails. He stayed silent for a while, then shook his head.

"Not all of it. His idea was to confess it to all of Panem," he said, turning his head to me.

"Then wha-," I was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with mine and a hand at my neck. I knew I should've pulled away, but I couldn't. It felt too good. I put my small hands on his burning cheeks and closed my eyes. He pulled me into his lap and I linked my ankles behind his back, as we kept moving our lips. Why couldn't I pull away? I so badly wanted to, but a part of me told me that this was _right_. After a while, we had to break the kiss for air.

We looked at eachother, panting, and blushed. He rubbed my sides, as I kept his face in my hands. "You're messing with my head and heart, Peeta." I told him, as he moved my bangs out of my face.

"I never meant to," he whispered, as he pecked my lips one more time. I wrapped arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I took in his scent. A smile spread on my face. He was right, he _did_ smell like roses...

"I'm still mad at you for asking to be coached seperately," I said, as I captured his lips with mine. He smiled and put his hand on my lower back, pressing our bodies together.

"I know," he softly said, and I pushed him on his back, so that I was stradling him. I leaned down and kissed him again. I had no clue to why we were doing this, but we were. And I loved every second of it. He flipped us over, so now he was on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed himself up on his elbows, so that his weight wouldn't crush me. Then his face turned grim. "Gale... He isn't your boyfriend, right?" he asked me, and I stayed silent for a while. He sighed and sat up.

"He's not..." I finally said. "He used to be, but we broke up."

"Well, do you still have feelings for him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business," I said.

"I believe it is, since we were basically making out," he said, with an edge of frustration to his voice. I scoffed.

"Listen, I'm not in a relationship with anybody. Not with you, and not with Gale. One of us, if not both is going to die. So just let it go," I said and we both sighed. "Besides, you're not really in love with me... Right?" He looked at me with a blank face.

"Right..." he muttered.

* * *

"I'm nervous," I admitted, as I crawled under the covers of Peeta's bed. He sighed and put his arm around me as we layed down.

"I'm not. I'd be nervous if I thought there was a chance that I could win. But I already know that I'm not gonna, so I just hope my death won't be too painful and that the Capitol won't change me," he said, as I played with the ash blonde hair that was on the back of his head.

"What do you mean? How would they change you?"

"I don't know... Turn me into some kind of monster I'm not. I keep wishing to think of a way to show them that they don't own me. I just don't want to be another piece in their Games, you know?" he softly said, staring into my icy blue eyes. I gave him a light smile.

"That's very noble of you, Peeta," I said, my hand going down to his ear. "But it's the Hunger Games. They change everyone. I've seen the victors. They all have this look haunted look in their eyes. Even if you win, the Games will never leave you. The Capitol's got the districts wrapped around their finger," I whispered. He moved a strand of hair out of my face and moved his closer to mine.

"Let's just hope for the best," he said and closed the gap between us by pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

"Bye Effie," I said, as I hugged her. It was the morning of the Games, and everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Effie looked genuinely sad. She actually had tears in her eyes. She may have been annoying, but she'd really grown on me. She was the overly cheery, manners and mahogany obsessed big sister I'd never had. We pulled away and I turned to Haymitch.

"Any last advice?" Peeta asked him.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he said. "Got it?" We nodded.

"And then?" I asked.

"Stay alive," he repeated himself. Those were the same words he had said on the train, but this time he was serious and he was surprisingly sober. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for staying clear of alchohol," I said, only half-jokingly. He snorted.

"I don't _stay clear_ of alchohol, babyface. I just tried to not get wasted," he said with a smirk and I laughed, as my eyes filled with tears. Something that always happened when I was nervous. Once everybody said their goodbyes, we got ready for the Games.

We had breakfast and were led to a tube underground, into the catacombs that lied beneath the arena. We followed instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. In the Capitol, they called it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard. The place animals go before slaughter.

Cinna tied my black hair into a ponytail. It was the same hairstyle I had at the reaping. The ponytail didn't come any further than the base of my neck. He clipped my bangs back with black clip-kind-of-thingies that he had called bobby pins. This felt better. My hair wasn't in my face anymore, so I could clearly see everything around me. My clothes were delivered and I got dressed into them. It was the same outfit as every other tribute's. Simple tawny pants, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that fell to my thighs. It was comfortable. It fit perfectly and I could freely move around. The jacket was made to reflect my body heat on cold nights, Cinna had told me. After I got ready, I just went up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Cinna. For everything. If I get any sponsors at all, it's because of you," I said. He pulled away and put something on my jacket. It was the mockingjay pin. I beamed at Cinna. I had asked him to bring it to me, and he had said that he'd try. "Thank you."

"I had to sneak it in. Apparently, it could be used as a weapon," he said and I nodded. A female voice announced it was time for launch. I took a deep breath, as Cinna repeated Haymitch's advice. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow." I nodded. "You'll be fine." Oh, how I wished I could've believed him. He pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you, Girl on Fire." I smiled and nodded, as a glass cylinder surrounded me. It slowly started to rise, and finally I was put into open air. Sixty seconds and I'd be dead meat.

I looked around me and was relieved to find out that this year's arena was a forest. I saw the other tributes and tried not to show how scared and nervous I was. I looked at Peeta, who was shaking his head at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Then the sixty seconds were over.

Then Claudius Templesmith's voice sounded, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the 74th Hunger Games have begun!" And the gong rang. I started to run as fast as I could. I grabbed the first thing I could grab, which was a small green backpack. I saw the girl from District Two, Clove, throw a knife at me. I'd seen her in practice. She never missed. Though my instincts kicked in and I blocked the knife with my backpack. It stuck into it. Then I made a run for it, into the forest.

I didn't stop until I was sure I was on a good distance from the other tributes. Panting, I counted the canon shots... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven. Eleven innocent children had died. And only at the Cornucopia. I was so relieved not to be one of them. How selfish that may sound. Suddenly I worried about Peeta. I didn't want him to die this early. If I didn't win, I wanted him to. Just because he deserved it.

I looked around me and saw a good tree. I climbed into it and sat on one of the highest branches. And much to my surprise, my fear of heights didn't bother me. Maybe because i was surrounded with leaves, so I didn't exactly see the ground. Whatever it was, I was grateful for. I started looking through the backpack. A thin black sleeping bag that would reflect body heal, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire, pair of sunglasses, and a half-gallon plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water. And of course it had to be empty. I sighed and looked at the sky. The sun would be setting soon.

I got out the sleeping bag and arranged it in a comfortable enough manner, before using my belt to secure me to the thick branch of the willow. I clutched my backpack and looked at the dead tributes who's pictures were up in the sky. The girl from District 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from 6 and 7, the boy from District 8, both the tributes of District 9 and the girl from District 10. I sighed in relief when I didn't see Peeta's headshot. That meant that he was alive.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to a light sleep.

* * *

I smelt... smoke. Why did I smell smoke? Were the trees on fire? I opened my eyes and frantically looked around me. No, the trees weren't on fire. I looked down and I had to keep myself from yelling at the ignorant person that had made a fire. Sure, a great idea if you want yourself killed! I loosened my belt and carefully slipped out of my sleeping bag, being very careful not to fall, before putting everything in the backpack. I had to get out of here before the Careers found the dangerously stupid tribute and killed them. They'd kill me too.

Then I heard several pairs of feet walking. Probably the Careers. So they had made alliances... Not that it surprised me. Usually the Careers would work together.

I heard earpiercing screams of pain. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes closed. I couldn't stand the sound of the poor girl being murdered. I'd go nuts. I still remembered the time a Peacekeeper was punishing some man for illegally selling alchohol by slicing his throat. Gale had covered my eyes and told me not to look. Now I knew why. It could scar you mentally.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" someone called out. Probably either Glimmer or Clove, since it was a female voice. "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." I felt my blood pressure go up as one of the Careers said this. They'd just murdered an innocent girl! How could they be talking like that? It was disgusting. But... wait. The canon-

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" one of them interrupted my thoughts.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" An argument broke out until one tribute silenced the others. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" Now I was sure the camera's were on me to let all of Panem see my reaction. That voice. That voice belonged to none other than Peeta Mellark. I clenched my fists and felt a thumping in the back of my head. Unbelievable! How could he betray me like that?! How could he do that to me? Again! I remembered what he'd told me last night. 'I just don't want them to change me. Turn me into some kind of monster I'm not' he'd said.

Hypocrite. That was the only word I could think of. He was a hypocrite. He said he wasn't a piece in the Capitol's Games... But then he pairs up with the Capitol's lapdogs! I decided to calm myself, since there wasn't much I could do about it right now. Once again had Peeta Mellark proven that he had two faces.

I grabbed my backpack and soundlessly moved my way to a lower branch. I had had enough practice to be skilled at these things. From here I was still hidden, but I could see them.

"Go on then, Lover Boy," Cato said, "Go see for yourself." I looked at Peeta, who was somewhat limping away to the stabbed girl. I got a glimpse of him. His face was swollen with bruises, there was a bloody bandage on one arm. Even though I was extremely mad at him, it somewhat hurt me to see him like this. He had obviously had a fight at the Cornucopia. Was that what he wanted to tell me? When he shook his head at me, he told me not to go to the Cornucopia. But why did _he_ go, then?

The Careers waited for Peeta to get out of earshot and then talked to each other with hushed voices.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife."

"Besides, he's our best chance of finding her." Her? Did they mean me? So... Peeta would actually lead ruthless killing machines to the girl he had made out with last night?

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven."

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." The sound of Peeta arriving shut them up. "Was she dead?" Cato asked.

"No. But she is now," Peeta said. I looked at him with sad and disappointed eyes. He... killed her? Then the cannon fired. "Ready to go?"

The pack set off as I made my way down the tree. I unconsciously raised my fingers to my lips. Somehow, Peeta still seemed the same boy as the boy who comforted me after my nightmare. But it was clear as day that he had betrayed me. Maybe I was just too quick to trust people. Maybe it just was my own stupid fault to let Peeta Mellark in...

* * *

**PLEASE review! Love G**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA! I changed the cover of the story! Made it myself. Thank you to all who reviewed. Don't stop! I love you!**

* * *

Thirst. It was the only thing I felt at this moment. For the first time in my life, my tongue was completely dry. I had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. The hours I'd spent swallowing my own spit wasn't an option now. There was no spit left. How disgusting that may sound. I cocked my head to the side when I heard rustling in the bushes. I got out my knife and sighed in relief when it was a rabbit.

With tons of guilt, I threw the knife at the poor animal. I hit it in the throat. I furrowed my eyebrows in sadness and walked over to the rabbit. I cleaned the knife with gras and leaves and put it on my belt with the copper thread that had been in in my backpack. Then I found a quiet and pretty covered place, where I skinned the animal and started a small fire. I knew it was stupid, but the Careers walked in a whole different way and I couldn't be seen from here. Or so I thought.

I roasted the rabbit and ate a small part of it. _Gale would be proud_, I couldn't help but think. I missed him so much. His scent, his way of letting out his anger for the Capitol. We'd sit for hours in the forest, as he would tell me all about what he hated about Panem's government.

The rest of the rabbit I put in some kind of foil that was in my backpack. I warmed my hands over the fire and then put it out with sand. I stood up and decided to continue my quest to find water. After about twenty minutes of walking, I thought of something. I just killed a rabbit. Of course, the rabbit had to drink too, right? After all it was a living thing. So, there had to be a lake or something here. I looked around me and saw another rabbit. I followed the rabbit with light footsteps, so I wouldn't scare it away.

After a while, the sand and grass under my feet was exchanged for mud. I smirked, knowing the water couldn't be far. Then I saw it. An oh-so-inviting pond. I had to keep myself from jumping into the water and drinking the whole pond. No, it could be poisoned. This was the Hunger Games after all. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I grabbed the bottle out of my bag and filled it to the top with water. Then I got out the iodine and put in the right amout of drops to purify the water. I had to wait for half an hour. It was pure agony, but I managed.

I was lucky my flask was big, otherwise I would never have enough water with me. I gulped a quarter of the water down and then filled it with water again, before putting in a few drops of the idodine. I felt relieved. I wasn't thirsty anymore, and I wasn't hungry. Now I could go for hours. I started walking again.

It wasn't safe for me to rest, not on the ground at least. So I climbed in a tree and sat on a thick, high branch. I rested the side of my head against the trunk and closed my eyes for a second. I was too tired. Dawn arrived and I could feel myself warm up a bit. But the sun wasn't up in the air yet...

My eyes shot open and I saw a huge wall of fire coming my way. I cursed under my breath and jumped out the tree. Not the best thing I could do; I heard a crack in my ankle. Though I knew it wasn't broken. I could still move it. I ran as best as I could, though it was no use. The fire spread itself fast and burning branches from trees fell around me. I was lucky none of them hit me. I covered my mouth with my hand, since the smoke was almost suffocating me. I coughed and became light-headed and I was about to pass out, but a sharp pain in my lower back got me aware of my surroundings.

Balls of fire were coming at me. My eyes widened and somehow I managed to find a lake, as the fire suddenly stopped. Though I couldn't focus on anything but the killing pain in my back. It stung like hell. I was probably hit by one of those fire balls. I let out a bitter chuckle. "Mila, the girl who was on fire," I said out loud. "That's a good one, Crane."

"Shit!" I cursed, as I stepped into the water. Hopefully that would help the pain in my back. Not having the energy to care if anyone saw me half-naked, I slipped off my jacket and shirt, leaving me in only my bra. I stayed in the water for a few minutes, until the pain slowly started to subside. This was just great. Now there was a hole in my clothes. I put my jacket and shirt on again and got out of the lake.

After a while of walking and coughing, I felt myself get nauseous and dizzy. The smoke still hadn't left my lungs. I bent over and let the small content of my stomach come out. I took a sip of water and climbed into a tree. It took longer than usual, since I was dizzy and slightly weakened. But I made it. I sat on one of the lowest branches, since I didn't think I could keep myself steady up there. And if I would fall out of the tree, I wouldn't be as high. I got out a cracker and some of my leftover rabbit and forced myself to eat, even though I wasn't hungry. My stomach was empty, and I needed nutrition. Otherwise, I wouldn't last much longer. Once I was done eating, I wiped the ash from my face and couldn't help but notice that my forehead was burning up. I sighed. With me, pain meant fever. There wasn't much I could do about it, I just poured a small amount of water on my head. That would probably lower my temperature.

Then I heard footsteps, coughing and raspy voices. The Careers. I cursed under my breath and with all the power that I had, I climbed further up the tree. But I was too late. They'd seen me. They were looking at me like I was a meal. "12, we're coming for you!" Clove screamed. Then Cato grabbed his sword and tried climbing up the tree. I felt adrenaline rush through me. I'd be dead in seconds if he could reach me.

But, lucky for me, he wasn't made for climbing. I remembered Gale calling me a squirrel, by how skilled I was in climbing trees. I could climb the thinnest branches. Part of it was my weight. The Careers had at least sixty pounds on me. The smallest one. But I was also agile and fast.

It was quite funny. Seeing the guy from my nightmare fail at reaching me. I had to stifle a laugh when he fell on his butt. "You think that's funny, twat?! Come down here and I'll show you what's funny!" he yelled. I snorted a laugh and crouched down on the branch.

"Nah, I'm good. See, cause you're down there," I stated with an overly sweet smile. Then my eyes locked with Peeta's. I gave him a disappointed look and he swallowed and looked away. I clenched my jaw, as Glimmer raised a bow and arrow. My eyes slightly widened. I needed that weapon. It was meant for me, I knew it.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get her," she said with a sickening grin, as she shot an arrow at me. I immediately knew that she lacked concentration and accuracy. I smirked when the arrow went a completely different way. Then she threw the weapon on the ground in frustration. She grabbed one of Clove's knives and tried to climb the tree. But as soon as she was near me, the branch broke off and she fell on the ground, hard. I hoped that she had broken something, how mean that may sound.

"You alright?" I asked, amused with their attempts to kill me. She stood up and it was as if steam was coming out of her ears.

"You won't be in a few seconds!" she screeched. I smirked and sat on the branch, trying not to wince at my back. Twilight arrived and Peeta spoke up.

"Guys, we'll deal with her in the morning," he said and my chest tightened at his words. He really wanted to kill me?

"Of course, it's not like I'm going anywhere!" I yelled, clenching my jaw. Slowly the pain in my back started to come back. The Careers and Peeta set up a camp under the tree and went to sleep. I took off my jacket and tied it around my small waist to cover the hole in my shirt. My wound would infect if it stayed out in the open. The burn was too deep. Then I tried to think of a way to escape before dawn. I looked around me and almost jumped when I saw a pair of eyes on me from between the branches and leaves. I squinted my eyes and saw the little girl with the score of seven. Rue.

She pointed to something above my head. A wasps nest. I looked closer and saw that it wasn't a wasps nest. It was a Tracker Jackers nest. I almost panicked. Tracker jackers are genetically-altered wasps, conceived and created in the Capitol. They are genetically coded to attack anyone or anything that disturbs their nest. Once they make a person their target, they will follow him or her far away from their nest, unlike natural vespids. Tracker jackers were used as weapons during the war and planted around the districts of Panem. After the Dark Days, the Capitol destroyed some hives around themselves, but still kept the hives around the districts as a cruel way to show their power over the jackers look like normal wasps, except for their larger size and golden coloration. One or two stings can cause powerful hallucinations, but several stings can lead to death of the victim.

I looked back to Rue. She made a sawing movement with her hand. I had to think about it. The Tracker Jackers could sting me... But it was also my only way of escaping the Careers. I didn't have a choice. I grabbed my knife and got closer to the nest. The swaying of the nest when I was cutting it off made some of the Tracker Jackers come out and I felt a stinging in my shoulder. I finally cut off the nest and it fell on the ground. It cracked open and the Tracker Jackers surrounded the Careers and Peeta. In the back of my mind I hoped that he would escape the Tracker Jackers. But I couldn't afford to think like that. Thinking like that would get me killed. I saw a parachute with a small plastic pot hanging from it stuck in the tree. I smiled and whispered a 'thank you' to Haymitch. I grabbed it and suddenly my vision became blurry. Oh, right. I was stung by Tracker Jackers. I made my way down the tree and heard the Careers yell something along the lines of 'to the lake!'. The Tracker Jackers were gone, but I saw the body of Glimmer being pulled up by a hovercraft. I felt myself get dizzy and I almost fell over. Then my gaze fell on the bow and arrows on the ground. I awkwardly ran over to the weapon and grabbed them.

I heard footsteps. Apparently the Careers decided to come back. Peeta pointed his spear at me and yelled for me to run. Cato appeared and pulled Peeta back. "This is all your fault!" he yelled and I saw him getting out a knife, so I did the first thing on my mind.

I jumped on Cato's back, making us fall over. Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, but I refused to scream. Peeta pulled Cato off of me.

"GO! Run!" he yelled and I did. The only thing I could hear was Peeta's scream of pain. I ignored whatever pain I had. In my back, in my stomach, my sting... And I ran. I ran with whatever power I had left, which wasn't a lot. I was oozing blood and poison.

It was like the world around me was painted with sparkles. Then I fell on my back. The only thing I remembered before blacking out was Gale reaching out his hand for me to take.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up, but soon a cry escaped my lips. _Everything_ hurt. Mostly my belly and lower back. I looked down and saw that the front of my shirt was stained with blood. My own blood. I remembered last night. Cato had pretty much lacerated my stomach. I had lost a good amount of blood and _man_ did it hurt. Thinking that the Tracker Jacker poison was out of my system, I slowly stood up, a whimper escaping me. I got out my bottle and took a small sip, but it only made things worse.

Soon, I had to throw up what little I had in my stomach. My mind wandered off to Peeta. He saved my life, but why? I thought he wanted to kill me. I fixed my ponytail and looked at the bow and arrows I had managed to find. I grabbed them and my bag and went to find a lake. Lucky for me, I found one not too far away. I don't think I could've endured more pain. I stepped in the water and cleaned my laceration, before washing my shirt. Then I took the bow and arrow and managed to shoot a bony squirrel and a rabbit in almost twenty minutes. Deciding I was in too much pain to hunt, I sat down near a tree and got out the sponsor gift.

It was some kind of medicine. I knew by the smell it gave off when I unscrewed the lid. It was ointment. Maybe it was for my burn, since Cato stabbed me after I got the gift. I put up my shirt and winced when a breeze hit the wound. I put some ointment on it and sighed in relief when the throbbing and burning stopped. I looked up at the sky and shouted, "Haymitch, did I ever tell you I love you?!" I quickly looked around me, scared that someone could've heard me. I put my shirt back down and put the medicine in my bag. I started skinning my kills, when I heard rustling. I quickly got my bow and drew the string back with an arrow. "Who's there?" I stood up and looked around me. _  
_

I saw a small boot sticking out from behind a tree. I smiled and lowered my weapon. "Rue?" I questioned, and she appeared from behind the tree, cautiously. "Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," I said, putting down my bow. "See?"

"I can fix your sting," she quietly said. I smiled.

"Well, then hurry. It's throbbing like there's no tomorrow. Well, there might not be one for me..." I said. She offered me a small smile and walked closer. She got some kind of leaf out of her bag.

"Lie down," she ordered and I did, as she put the leaf in her mouth and chewed on it. Then presses a gloppy green wad of chewed leaves and spit on my neck. I gasped in awe. The pain was literally being drawn out of the sting.

"Rue, you're incredible. Where did you find these?" I asked, making Rue giggle.

"Around." After a while, my sting was much better and I took off the chewed leaves. I sat up again.

"You hungry?" I asked. She nodded, which made me smile. I got out the last remains of the rabbit I killed a few days ago. I gave it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," she said, surprised. "Don't you want any?" I shook my head.

"I'll probably just end up throwing it up again. Besides, it'll rot," I said and she nodded, before eating the rabbit. I started a fire and roasted the rabbit and squirrel I shot today. Then I put out the fire and asked Rue if she was still hungry. She wasn't, so I wrapped it in the same foil from the rabbit before and put it in my backpack. I took out a cracker and forced myself to munch on it. I couldn't risk lacking energy.

"So... Allies?" I asked, and she put out her hand. I shook it. "It's a deal."

Night arrived and I got out my sleeping bag and made sure Rue and I were at a safe spot. "You can sleep with me in my sleeping bag. There's enough room for us both. After all, we're the smallest tributes," I joked and she nodded, smiling widely. Then I thought of Peeta. I could still hear his heartbreaking scream from last night. "Uh, Rue?"

"Yes, Mila?"

"How many tributes died last night?" I asked.

"Two," she answered, as I crawled into my sleeping bag. She came in after me. I gulped. The only person I knew was dead was Glimmer. I really hoped Peeta wasn't the other. Not after he saved me...

"Uh, who exactly?" I asked.

"The girls from 1 and 4." I breathed a sigh of relief. She smirked. "Peeta's okay."

"I don't know what I would do if Cato had killed him. I try to be a peaceful person, but I swear to God, I will kill that low-life psycho if he lays one finger on my Peeta!" I said, meaning every word, but saying it out loud for the crowd.

"Your Peeta, eh?" Rue asked, amused, as my cheeks turned red.

"Did I really say _my _Peeta?" I asked.

"You sure did," she laughed.

"I care about him, but I'm just not sure of anything. He joined the Careers for God's sake," I sighed.

"Well, he's not with them anymore. I've spied on their base camp by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. But he's not there." I gave a thoughtful 'hmm' and moved a little in the sleeping bag. My laceration was beginning to hurt even more. Thankfully my body temperature was normal again.

"I think Peeta was with them to save me all along... What do you think? Do you think the whole 'I have always had a crush on her' act is real?" I asked Rue, tears almost forming in my eyes at the thought of the whole thing possibly being fake.

"Yes, I do. He was genuine when he spoke in the interview," she said. I nodded and felt my eyelids slowly drop.

"Goodnight, Rue."

"Goodnight, Mila."

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me the Careers have a whole pile of food at the Cornucopia?" I asked Rue, as I got out the rabbit I had roasted yesterday. My cut was slightly better, but still almost unbearable when I bent over. Though the burn on my back was a lot better. Rue nodded.

"Well, that way they won't get hungry or hurt," I said, handing her half of the rabbit. She smiled graciously and started eating. I did too.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked, munching on a drumstick.

"I say we destroy their supplies." I grinned devillishly.

A few hours later, Rue and I talked over the plan. She whistled a tune and then a group of birds sang her tune.

"Oh, wow," I said in awe, "Mockingjays... I didn't know they had those here." Mockingjays were a mixed breed of birds. One talent was repeating whatever they heard. They would sing a pretty tune until they knew something bad would happen.

"It might not work. But if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know I'm okay, only I can't get back right away." We seperated and I went to the Cornucopia. Rue's part of the plan was to distract the Career Tributes by starting a fire somewhere. My part was to destroy the food while they weren't there.

I hid behind a tree and observed the Careers' camp carefully. I knew they spotted the smoke of the fire when I heard Cato shout out. Then an argument broke out about if the boy from District 3 should accompany them or not.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," said Cato.

"What about Lover Boy?" said the boy from District 1. Marvel was his name, I think.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us," Cato said with a smirk. I clenched my fists. That sicko had almost killed Peeta! I had to keep myself from attacking him. Then they left. I looked at the pile of supplies and saw a boy and a girl in the distance, hidden in the bushes. The boy was from 10 and the girl from 5. Her appearance kind of reminded me of a fox. They looked like they were allies.

The boy then ran for the supplies, as the girl tried to stop him by going after him. I didn't know what came first; the blow that sent me ten feet back, or the deafening explosion. Luckily, I covered my ears in time, but my fall made my wounds hurt so badly that I had to lie still. Then three cannons sounded. _They're dead_, I thought. _All three of them._ The boys of 10 and 3 and the girl of 5.

Then I heard someone calling my name. Rue.

"Mila! Mila!" I panicked. With an earpiercing shriek I got on my hands and knees and slowly I stood up.

"Rue! Where are you?!" I screamed, ignoring the tears that streamed down my face in pain. The world around me started to fade, as I fell over. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes fluttered open and immediately a sharp pain shot through my whole torso. _Where am I?_ I looked around me and I cursed under my breath when I saw the Careers coming back to their destroyed camp. Cato flipped. He pulled out his hair and called everyone every name in the book. My eyes widened. _Rue_. How long had I been out? For hours maybe. I shot up and tried to run to where her voice had come from. Once I was out of the Career Tributes' earshot, I called her name. I heard a faint response.

I followed her voice and I saw her lying in a net. I walked closer and kneeled next to her. I gasped when I saw an arrow in her stomach. I quickly got her out of the net.

"Rue, who did this to you?" I asked, stroking her hair. She was obviously in a lot of pain.

"D-District 1," she said, letting out a shaky breath. I gently put her head in my lap. Then she let out a cry of pain.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're okay, relax. I'll get that bastard for hurting you."

"You have to win," she whispered, as I nodded and blinked away tears that threatened to fall. _Boy, do I cry a lot..._ I couldn't help but think.

"We'll both win, sweetie," I said, as she drew her last breath. The cannon fired. In the distance I saw a yellow flower. _Rue... _Rue was named after that flower. I gently laid her head in the grass, as I picked the Rue flower and put it in her hair. I waited, as the hovercraft pulled her in and flew away. I let a tear slip and did the three-finger salute. "Rest in peace, little flower," I whispered.

After a while of sitting against a tree, I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice boom through the arena.

"Congratulations remaining Tributes! Now, there has been a slight rule change! If you and your fellow Tribute from your District are in the final two, you will be both be announced the winners of the 74th Hunger Games! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" he said. I let his words sink in. My eyes widened. Peeta and I could both win... Peeta and I could both win! I shot up, ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach and ran. I ran until I felt my legs burning. I ran, until my knees failed to carry me anymore. It was dark again. I sighed and made myself comfortable in a tree. Well, not exactly comfortable, but... You know what I mean.

I closed my eyes and hoped that Peeta wouldn't be dead by tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up with a dry mouth. Sitting up, I got out my flask and took a few sips. There wasn't much left of the water. I would have to fill the bottle again. I jumped out of the tree and winced at my laceration. _Damn Cato and his stupid sword..._

After a good two hours of walking, I made it to a stream. I smiled and filled my bottle up with water, before putting in a few drops of iodine. I put everything back in my bag and adjusted the bow on my back. Then I heard the most wonderful sound I could've heard at that moment.

"Here to finish me off, babyface?" I whipped around with a big grin on my face.

"Peeta!" I exclaimed. "Where are you?" I walked to where the noise came from, which was a few feet away.

"Hey, don't step on me." I jumped and looked around.

"Damn it Peeta, stop playing games!"

"Look down, smart one," he said in an amused tone.

"Wha-," I looked down and almost screamed at two icy blue eyes peeking at me from under stones and dirt. I recognized those blue eyes. "Oh my God, Peeta." I kneeled beside him, as he laughed. He was camouflaged into the dirt. "I told you frosting wasn't useless," I grinned and wiped some mud off his face.

"Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who says you're going to die? You made it this far, and you're going to make it to the end, Peeta. Now that we're on the same team, nobody's stronger." He stayed silent, as I washed his face with water from the stream. "Where did Cato hurt you?" I asked softly.

"Left leg. Up high," he told me.

"Let's wash the dirt off. Then I'll see what I can do." The stream was only two feet away, but he could hardly move by himself. We managed, but with a lot of protests from him and cries of pain from us both. I sat him up against a boulder, as I washed the dirt from his hair, clothes and body. I bit my lip. "You've lost a lot of weight. When was the last time you actually ate something?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Couple days," he said. I sighed and got a few strips of dried meat out of my bag. He crinkled his nose and turned away when I tried to feed him.

"Peeta, you've got to eat something," I said, my voice desperate.

"It'll just come right back up." I sighed and gave him three crackers.

"Here, these are lighter. Please eat. I don't want you to die." I moved his bangs out of his face and he did as he was told.

"Thanks, I'm much better, really. Can I sleep now, Mila?" he asked.

"I have to look at your leg first," I told him and sat there for a minute. "Uh, I'll have to take your clothes off."

"That's okay. I've seen you in a towel before too." He winked and I smiled. I gently took off his pants and gasped at what was underneath. His leg was swollen and the deep inflamed gash was oozing both blood and pus. I could even see a bit of his bone. "Awful, isn't it?" I gulped and shook my head.

"I've seen worse," I lied. I couldn't give him the idea that he would die soon. That would make him not even try. "I'll have clean the wound first." I teared off a piece of my shirt, since it had holes in it already, and I could always put my jacket over it, and soaked it in the stream.

"Did Cato do that to you?" he asked, referring to my laceration. I pursed my lips to a line and nodded. I looked down and gasped when I saw that the wound was much worse than it was before. "I'm sorry, it's my fault..." I shook my head.

"No it wasn't. You saved me, Peeta." I started cleaning Peeta's leg with the piece of fabric, now and then hearing a wince or hiss from Peeta. I felt so bad for him. It was all my fault. He got hurt because of me. I got out my water bottle and handed it to him. "You need to stay hydrated." An idea popped into my head. The iodine would clean his wound! I got out the small bottle of the stuff and put a few drops in his cut, making him curse like there was no tomorrow. "Relax," I told him and stroked his face.

"Mila?" he questioned. "Come closer, I need to tell you something." I did as I was told and put my ear to his lips. I let out a giggle. "What?" he said, making me laugh even more.

"It tickles," I said. "I'm sorry, what did you want to say?" He laughed.

"Remember, we're madly in love, so feel free to kiss me, anytime you feel like it," he whispered, making me laugh. I leaned closer and put my lips to his. He put is hand at the back of my head and I cupped his face. We pulled away and I looked the other way, embarrassed. Then I grabbed his pants and washed them in the stream. I looked back at Peeta's leg and sighed in relief when I saw that his wound looked much better, now that a lot of the pus was out.

"Okay," I breathed, "What now?" I asked myself in particular.

"Your wound looks pretty bad too," he noticed and I shrugged.

"I'll be fine, Peeta." He shook his head and got out the iodine and handed it to me with a stern look. I sighed and cleaned my own wound, before dressing him again. Naousea was coming back and my cut started bleeding again. "Damn it," I cursed. Peeta took off his jacket and put pressure on my stomach, making me wince. Then he tightly tied it around my waist. "Good thought," I told him, as I helped him up. The colour drained from his face when he put pressure on his leg. I put his arm around my small shoulders and helped him walk, but it didn't help that I was lighter and shorter than him. I wasn't as strong.

"Where are we going?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Some place we can hide you. You need to recover." After a good twenty minutes of walking, we got to a cave. "Thank God," I breathed and sat him against the wall of the cave. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I kneeled beside him and pushed the hair out of his face. "Woah," I said, feeling his forehead. "Peeta, you're burning up!" I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed my water bottle. I poured some over his head.

"Why?" he whined, wiping his face.

"It'll cool you off. High temperature is dangerous."

Soon, it got dark outside and my eyelids grew tired. "You need to sleep," Peeta tole me. I nodded and laid down on the floor of the cave. "Not what I meant," he sighed and pulled me closer. At least he had some strength left. I put my head on his shoulder, but he moved it to his chest, as he lied down himself. I shot up.

"Wait! You'll get cold." I went to my backpack and got out my sleeping bag. I moved him a bit and laid the sleeping bag under him. "There," I smiled and gently helped him to lay on the fabric.

"Thank you," he said and I nodded.

"It's the least I could do." I lied down next to him and he put my head on his chest, once again. I smiled and put my hand on his chest, as he put his arm around my waist. "Memories..." I said, chuckling. I could practically feel him smile. This was weird. I didn't even do this for the audience. A strong feeling told me to act like this. Act like I couldn't live without him. Though I don't think it was an act.

I closed my eyes and traced patterns on his chest with my finger, as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I felt Peeta squirm a little from under me, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I asked, in my morning voice. Though it wasn't exactly morning. It was midnight. I could tell by the noises and light. When Gale and I were together, we would sneak out of our houses and meet in the forest at midnight, where we would stay until just before dawn, so our parents wouldn't notice we were gone. Plus, we didn't do anything, we just enjoyed each other's company. Oh, how I missed those days.

"No, I'm okay," Peeta said. He was obviously lying. I reached out for his face and felt his temperature. I frowned. He wasn't getting better. I breathed a deep sigh and pulled his pants down. "I don't feel comfortable with you using me like this..." Peeta said, getting a laugh out of me, but my heart sank a foot when I saw his leg. It had become much worse. The swelling had increased and there were red lines crawling up his leg. Blood poisoning. I covered my mouth with my left hand and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Peeta was slipping away.

"Will you promise me one thing?" I asked him. He nodded, worry written all over his face. "Don't give up, okay? Please... I need you. You can't die. Peeta, promise me you won't die, okay? Promise me," I begged, tears slipping from my eyes. He nodded, frowning at my tears, as he grabbed my hand. I used my other hand to stroke his face, as a sob escaped me.

"Don't cry over me, beautiful. I promise," he said, as I crashed my lips to his. Then I cleaned his wound with iodine again and made him drink some water. I pulled his pants up and wettened his face, before blowing in his neck. After a while of me taking care of him, I felt my burn hurting again.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you maybe put some burn medicine on my back?" I asked him, and he nodded. I handed him the small pot and turned around. He lifted my shirt a bit, making me blush. Though I don't know why. He had seen me in a towel before, and I'd seen him almost naked, so... He hissed, almost like he could feel my burn.

"Yikes, this doesn't look too good," he noticed and put some of the ointment on my back, making me cry out in pain. "Sorry.."

"No, it's not your fault," I croaked, gritting my teeth. But soon the burn began to feel better. I sighed and Peeta put my shirt down, rubbing my sides with his thumbs. I smiled and turned around, before pecking his lips. I sighed and decided to get some fresh air. "I'll be right back, okay?" I said and reached out to touch his cheek. He pressed my hand to his lips and I smiled, before stepping into the cool air, just as a parachute landed.

My fingers undid the tie, sore from taking care of Peeta. Not I minded. Haymitch had sent us a pot of hot broth and... a spoon. I wanted to shout something like 'spend the money on something more important than cutlery!' at the sky, but I was grateful for the broth. Though I knew what Haymitch tried to tell me. I needed to act in love with Peeta to get sponsor gifts. That wouldn't be hard, since I _really_ cared about him and I _was_ attracted to him. But I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. Smiling, I went inside and saw that Peeta had dozed off. I kneeled down next to him and kissed his cheek, waking him up.

"Something wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I shook my head and held up the pot.

"Look what Haymitch sent you!" I enthused, knowing that the broth would make him feel better.

After a good hour of me begging and pleading for him to eat, I managed to get the broth into him, but not without a deal. With every five spoons, I would either have to kiss him, or I'd have to eat something myself. When he had suggested that deal I had laughed and I knew that the audience would love it. So I agreed, but I ended up kissing him more often than eating something, since I would throw up as soon as more than two crackers reached my stomach.

Once I was done feeding him, we took turns on sleeping, because he insisted that I should get some rest. Though he needed it more than me. Now it was Peeta's turn to sleep. Dawn had arrived.

"Attention Tributes! You are invited to a Feast at the Cornucopia tonight! At this Feast, we will have something of a gift for each District's Tributes. It will be something that you all desperately need. For some of you, this might be your last chance." I jumped up, just when I felt Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"You're not going to that Feast," he sternly said. I raised an eyebrow.

"If I want to, then I'm going. You're not the boss of me. I can do whatever the hell I want, Peeta. You can't stop me," I told him.

"What are you? Suicidal?!" His voice rose in anger. I jerked my shoulder out of his grasp.

"Peeta, calm the hell down! I'm going to that Feast. Wheter you like it or not!" I stood up.

"If you go to that Feast, I swear to God I will kill myself."

"That doesn't make any sense! If I risk my own life to save yours you'll kill yourself?" I asked.

"You're not going." He crossed his arms. I let out a frustrated shriek and walked out of the cave. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out!" I called over my shoulder. I stepped into the cool air and secured the knife at my belt. Though the belt wasn't at my waist anymore. It was strapped around my thigh. In a few hours, I managed to kill a bird and I picked a few berries I knew were edible. I saw a parachute land in a bush of yellow flowers. I ran over and opened the package. In it was some kind of syrup. I opened the cap and smelt it. It had a sweet smell. Of course! It was sleep syrup. I could use that for Peeta. I smirked and put the bottle in my bag. When I went back to the cave, Peeta flipped.

"Where were you?!" he yelled. I shrugged and sat down, skinning the bird.

"In the arena," I smirked.

"Mila, this isn't funny! I thought Cato found you!" he said.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. Remember when Cato was on top of me with his sword in my stomach? Yeah, I survived that. And after that, I saved your ass," I said.

"Yeah, only 'cause I pulled him off of you!"

"Stop arguing with me!" I yelled, hating the way my voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to lose you." I sighed and I crawled closer to him, before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to lose you either. That's why I need to go to that Feast. There might be something for your leg," I said, planting a kiss in the crook of his neck. He sighed and rubbed my back.

"I just can't let you go," he murmured and I pulled away, before pecking his lips.

"I know."

* * *

Peeta was asleep, so I took my chance and grabbed the pot that had been full of broth. I mashed the berries I had gathered and put in a few drops of the sleep syrup. Just enough to knock him out for a few hours. I mixed the syrup with the berries and shook Peeta awake. I felt his forehead and frowned. He was as hot as an oven. I noticed him shaking a little when his eyes shot open. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, trying to sit up. I shook my head and leaned against the cave wall. I helped him sit up against me, so that his back was pressed to my chest.

"No, I just thought you needed to eat something. I found these sugar berries when I was out." I said, feeding him a spoon of the mix. I knew berries wouldn't be as sweet as the syrup, so I lied about the sugar berries. They didn't even exist.

"Sugar berries?"

"Mhm. You've never had them?" I feigned surprise, feeding him another spoonful.

"No," he said, swallowing. "But they taste familiar..." He looked puzzled. "Just like syrup..." His eyes widened in realization and he tried to throw up the stuff, but it was too late. He was already losing consciousness.

"I'm sorry," I said, pushing his hair out of his face, as his eyelids dropped. I pressed a kiss to his burning forehead and stood up.

I needed to get to that Feast.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I peeked around the tree I was hiding behind and saw four bags in the centre of the Cornucopia. One for Marvel, one for Cato and Clove, one for Thresh and one for Peeta and me. I scanned the area and saw Clove, Cato and Marvel walking towards the bags. I had to get there fast, or they'd no doubtly take my bag. I ran at full speed and heard Cato shout out. I grabbed my bag, but was tackled to the ground by Clove. She straddled me, as I struggled to get away. My heart was beating in my throat now and I was breathing heavily. She sat on my stomach, which hurt my wound a whole lot.

"Get. Off!" I screamed, but it had no use. I felt her put her knife to my cheek.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" she asked.

"You're sick," I spat, as she laughed and made a good cut along my cheekbone. I wouldn't let her see my pain, so I kept a blank face.

"We're going to kill you, just like your pathetic little ally. What was her name? Rue?" She grinned and I tried to fight her off, but it was no use. She was too heavy and I was weakened by my wounds. Suddenly, I felt her being lifted off me and I saw Thresh holding her up in the air.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he yelled.

"No! No, it wasn't me!"

"I heard you say her name! You kill the girl?!" He held a large stone in his hand and was about to smash Clove's skull.

"CATO!" she screeched. I heard Cato calling her name back in the distance. I took my chance and ran off. I ran into the woods, where I saw Marvel waiting for me. My hand went to my knife and I did the only thing I could do at that moment. For Rue. He was about to tackle me, but I threw the knife at his neck and ran off. Then I heard the cannon fire. My eyes filled with tears as I ran. I had killed someone... I had killed Marvel...

I finally reached the cave. I had lost a good amount of blood thanks to Clove. The cut in my cheek and my stomach were pretty bad. I could feel it. I got out the medicine and injected Peeta with it. Just when I was about to wake him up, I saw black spots and before I knew it, the back of my head hit the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Peeta cleaning my wound. "You're awake... I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood last night. It scared me." He helped me sit up. My head was killing me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and I looked him in the eyes.

"Peeta..." I breathed. "I.."

"You can tell me," he said. My eyes began to water.

"I.. I.. I killed him, Peeta. I killed him," I sniffled.

"Killed who?" he asked, stroking my face.

"Marvel," I croaked. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, as sobs escaped me. After a good ten minutes of me crying, I pulled away. "Did you eat?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Some of the bird you roasted yesterday. There's still some left for you." I shook my head.

"I feel too sick to eat," I said, wiping my tears.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

"I know, but I saved your life," I said. "How's your leg doing?"

"Much better. Whatever you injected me with did the trick."

"I'm sorry I lied.." I said, looking at my stomach. "Finally, it's stopped bleeding." I felt my cheek. I could feel a big cut.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," he said, grabbing my hand.

"You would've done it for me." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"You look pale." He frowned and examined my face.

"I'm fi-," I was cut off by the room spinning around me. I raised my hand to my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh my God..." I grabbed the empty bag of the medicine and threw up in it, as Peeta rubbed my back. I sat back and he handed me my water bottle. I took a few sips, as Peeta put his hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up..." I laughed.

"Because I'm the Girl on Fire!" I exclaimed and put out my arms. Peeta frowned. "Why so sad, bread boy?" I asked him, pinching his cheek.

"You're delirious," he said and I chuckled.

"Relax, Peeta. I was just kidding. I'm fine."

"Well, obviously not. You just threw up," he said laying my head in his lap, mostly on his good leg. "Get some sleep." I closed my eyes, as he took my hair out of its ponytail and played with it. Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Help!" I heard Peeta call out. I frantically looked around me, but saw no one. I ran through the forest, in the hope to find Peeta. _

_"Peeta! Where are you?!" I screamed._

_"Right behind you," I heard him say, and I whipped around, only to be inches apart from him. I gasped when I saw his face. It was cut up and swollen, and in the distance I could see Cato smirking at me. Suddenly, Peeta collapsed on the ground. I kneeled beside him and he reached out for me. I thought he was going to hug me, but then his hands closed around my throat and I couldn't breathe anymore._

Someone shaking me woke me up. I saw Peeta looking down at me with a panicked expression. I cupped his face in my hands and frantically examining every inch of it, as I cried. He looked at me with a worried expression and put his hands on my elbows.

"Mila, what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep," he said, as I crashed my lips to his, hard. He wrapped his arms around me and I deepened the kiss. He pulled away and soothingly rubbed my back. "You're okay, baby, relax. Shh, it's okay," he soothed, as my body shook with fear. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded, curling up to a ball. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, as he pulled my small body closer to his and enveloped me in a hug. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe." But the truth was, I wasn't safe. Not while I was still in the arena...

Suddenly it started raining, hard. I even heard thunder. "I want to go home..." I said in a small voice. Peeta sighed and cradled me a bit.

"And you will," he told me and I looked up at him, before I crawled over to my bag. I got out the packet of crackers. There were still about twenty in it. I also got out the leftover bird and beef strips. I put everything in the broth pot and sat down in front of Peeta with crossed legs. Suddenly, I felt really hungry. We divided the food into two equal piles and started stuffing our faces. At the end, there were about ten crackers, two strips of dried meat and a piece of bird left. We decided to keep that for tomorrow.

"Go to sleep," Peeta told me, but I shook my head.

"I'm scared I'll have another nightmare."

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll wake you up as soon as you start to whimper or something. I learned that you make sounds in your sleep." He smiled and I nodded, before cuddling up to him.

"How did I make it this far? I'm so weak..." I said, as Peeta scoffed.

"Believe me, you're _far_ from weak," he said, playing with a strand of my black hair.

"Please, since I was put into this arena, I've cried at least seven times..." I said.

"Crying isn't for the weak, it's for the ones who have been strong for too long. You've taken care of yourself and your mother for years now and seeing people die scars you metally," he told me, as I closed my eyes. "You're stronger than you think, Mila."

"Sleep well, bread boy." I smiled.

"Sleep well, babyface."

* * *

"Peeta..." I purred in his ear. His eyes opened.

"Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes. "Are you hurt?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"You don't have to ask me that everytime I wake you up, you know. It's morning and we're running out of food," I said, feeling his forehead. "Well, your temperature is almost back to normal again, so we're going hunting." I secured my knife to my belt and put my hair in a high bun. "You coming?" I asked, putting out my hand. He smiled and I helped him stand up.

"Though I don't think I'll be of much use. I've never been hunting before." I nodded and gave him my knife.

"You can gather berries and stuff. If someone attacks you, defend yourself with this knife," I said and grabbed the bow and arrows, before securing it to my back. "Do you think you can walk?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I don't have very much control of my leg." I nodded and we went out.

* * *

"Damn it, I keep scaring the animals away," Peeta said, as I sighed in frustration.

"Believe me, I know." The past three hours, Peeta and I weren't able to shoot anything. We just found some edible roots. Peeta didn't exactly have my or Gale's hunting skills. He didn't exactly know how to be quiet. The poor baker was not meant to kill animals. He just simply cooked what I supplied... A few minutes later Peeta spoke up.

"Well, this obviously isn't doing anything... I'll take the bow now." I pressed the bow tightly against my chest.

"Excuse me? If anything, it's _your_ fault we-,"

"I was just kidding," he laughed and I let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I'll go pick some berries," he said and walked off, after I taught him the whole whistle-mockingjay thing Rue taught me. I laughed when I shot a bird, in ten minutes after he was gone.

I whistled the four-note tune, but I didn't hear an answer. My heart started racing. _Peeta..._ I ran to where we had promised to meet and frantically looked around me, as I screamed his name over and over again, before I bumped into a hard chest. I fell to the ground, but in three seconds, I had my bow aimed at whoever was there.

"Mila, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice. I stood up and started punching him in the chest.

"You. idiot. I. was. so. worried!" I yelled, punching him with every word, as my head started spinning again.

"Why?" he asked, gripping my wrists.

"I whistled, and you weren't replying.. and.. and I... I thought I'd lost you, Peeta!"

"I'm sorry," he said, enveloping me in a big hug, as he kept whispering apologies. I sighed and pulled away. We decided to go back to the cave, since we had gathered enough food. Once in the cave, the nausea started coming back and black spots covered the room.

"Peeta?" I questioned, clutching my head. He grabbed my wrists and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a low moan. All I could see was bright light. The next thing I knew something hard hit the back of my head... Or maybe the back of my head hit something hard...

* * *

My hands and feet were numb. My head hurt like hell, and I felt like I needed to throw up. As soon as I opened my eyes, I let out a groan. I heard some shuffling and before I knew it, Peeta held my head a bit higher, as he held my water bottle to my lips. I drank thirstily.

"What happened, Mila? Your eyes rolled back into your head. You scared me," he said, helping me sit up. I let out a low moan, as I clutched my head.

"I don't know..." Even talking hurt my head. "Low blood pressure maybe?" I guessed and swallowed the still dry feeling in my throat. He sighed and put something soft under my head, before going to my backpack. He came back with the rest of the crackers and dried meat. When he tried to feed me, I turned my head away. He groaned.

"Mila, you just fainted for God's sake! You'll feel better when you eat something, I promise." I sighed in defeat and let him feed me. Though after about four bites, I gagged. He sighed and put away the rest of the crackers, only to make me drink more. "I think you're either dehydrated, or your blood sugar is low. Here, eat these berries." He got out a hand of pitch black berries and I looked at it, almost puzzled. "What? They're good, see?" He tossed one in his mouth and my eyes widened in realization. I hit him in the neck, hard, making him spit out the berry. "What was that for?"

"Peeta, you idiot, that's Nightlock! It'll kill you before it even reaches your stomach!" I immediately regretted yelling, because it made my head hurt even more. "You need to be more careful." My voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

"Obviously..." I sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I snapped... And... you know, hit you." He chuckled and grabbed my face in his hands. I became alarmed and harshly pulled away. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"You've kissed me before... Why is it a problem now?" he asked softly. I immediately felt bad.

"It's not... I just don't feel so well. I guess both physically and mentally... or emotionally... I've never really understood the difference between those two." I forced out a laugh, but Peeta just nodded and went to start a fire. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I killed a guy for God's sake. How am I supposed to feel?" I struggled to keep my food down.

He didn't reply, so I just turned my back on him and closed my eyes, as a tear slid down my cheek. These Games needed to end. I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

The next few days, Peeta and I mostly stayed inside to regain our strength again. Cato, Thresh, Peeta and I were the only ones left. Honestly, it scared me. We were so close to going home... What if something went wrong? I was going insane. Everytime Peeta would put a hand on my shoulder from behind, I would jump or flinch. For that reason, there was less cuddling at night and I shut him out at times.

But what I needed right now was him. I sat up and saw Peeta dozing off next to me. I just hoped he didn't think that I was acting distant because of him. I also hoped we wouldn't lose sponsors.

I gently lifted his arm and cuddled up to his side, as I put his arm back down around me. This felt better. I looked up and saw Peeta lightly smile in his sleep. I felt my eyes water. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, as a tear slid down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out." I sniffled. Suddenly, I felt him twirling a piece of my dark hair around his finger.

"It's not your fault," he softly said.

"You're awake.." I noticed, wiping my wet cheeks. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I sat up and he slowly reached for my face, as if asking for permission. I put my hands on his wrists, as he lightly put his lips on mine. I didn't even know if that could be considered a kiss, since our lips were barely touching. But whatever it was, it made me feel tingles. The first tingles I felt for Peeta. Normally, his kisses would make me feel safe and cared for, but this time I actually felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, after we pulled away. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Anything."

"At the interview... You said you have had this crush on me forever... How long is forever exactly? How long have you liked me?" I asked.

"Your first day of school," he said, as if embarrassed. "You were five and I was six. Your hair was in two pigtails instread of one ponytail. You had on a white dress. Your eyes had the most stunning shade of blue. And that shy look on your face.. You were so nervous, you kept talking to your doll." I smiled, as I put my head on is shoulder.

"I remember that doll... It was something my dad had bought me. He had saved up for weeks... I still have it in my room."

"Remember when you bumped into me?" he asked.

"That was you? I don't remember..." He laughed.

"Because you ran off as quickly as you could." I chuckled. "But when I heard you giggling, I knew I was a goner. Then for the next ten years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you," he said.

"But you never did," I sofly said.

"But I never did," he repeated. "So, in a way my name being reaped was a piece of luck." I sighed and put my hand on his chest.

"You sure do remember a lot," I smiled.

"I remember everything about you. You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"But here I am, cuddling with you," I said.

"Well, I don't have much competition here."

"If I'd known you before the Games, competition wouldn't be a problem, Peeta. I like you for you, not because there's nobody else here that I could fall for." He looked down and smiled at me. I pecked his lips, just as something made us jump. There was a sound of metal from outside. I was about to stand up, but beat me to it. Before I could say 'Capitol', he was already outside. I hadn't noticed it was storming. I just prayed it wasn't Cato.

Soon, Peeta came back with a sponsor gift. I smiled widely and took it from him. It was a parachute attached to a basket. I opened it and saw that there was a feast inside. Fresh rolls, goat cheese, apples and a tureen of lamb stew on wild rice.

"I guess Haymitch got sick of watching us starve," Peeta said. I had been sick for two days, whatever the reason may have been (dehydration, low blood sugar, etc.) so I couldn't have gone out hunting. But I knew that wasn't the reason. It was because I had finally opened up to Peeta again. I just stayed silent.

"We better take it slow on the stew, or we'll get sick," he suggested and I agreed. I grabbed two plates (They even sent us plates...) and put in a roll and half of an apple each, before spreading the goat cheese on the rolls. Then I put in two spoons of rice and stew in one plate, and two spoons in the other.

"Do we have water left?" I asked. Peeta checked and nodded.

"Not a lot, but it's enough for tonight." I nodded. We'd have to find a stream tomorrow. After ten minutes, our plates were empty.

"I'm surprised I didn't throw up while eating. The Capitol's food is very rich." I looked at Peeta. "Do you want more?"

"I'll just wait an hour and see if I can hold it down," he said. "So... What were you saying before the food arrived? Something about me... no competition... best thing that ever happened to you..." I burst out laughing.

"Someone's a little full of himself," I chuckled. "I don't remember saying that last part, bread boy."

"Oh, that's right. That's what I was thinking," he says. "Scoot over, I'm freezing." I put away the plates and covered the food, before crawling over to Peeta. I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me. I breathed a sigh when I heard the anthem playing. I closed my eyes, thinking nobody died today.

"Now it's just me, you and Cato..." Peeta said.

"What? Thresh's dead? How did we miss the cannon?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Guess we didn't hear it because of the storm."

"Peeta? You know what this means, right?"

"What?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is the finale of the Games."


	10. Chapter 10

"No.. No no no no NO!" I let myself drop on my butt in the grass. "They drained it!" I tugged at my hair, which had come loose of its ponytail. Peeta and I had been to two different lakes to fill our water bottle, but the Gamemakers had drained every water source.

"Well, there's another lake at the Cornucopia..." Peeta said, pulling me to my feet. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Of course! The Cornucopia!" I said, clenching and unclenching my fists. "That's where Cato will be to slit my throat.."

"You know I won't let that happen," he said, taking my hand. I let out a sigh and threw my arms around his neck. "I won't go back to District Twelve without you."

"You have to. For your family and friends. Don't risk your own life for mine," I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He put his hands on my back.

"That's what you did when you went to the Feast."

"I don't care. You're not going to try to save me," I told him pulling away.

"Fine, but you're not either." I nodded.

"Deal," I lied. Of course I was going to try to save him. I wasn't going back without Peeta. I grabbed his hand, as we headed for the Cornucopia. Halfway, I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked. I turned my head to him.

"You know what I just realized?" He shook his head. "Either I'm going to die, or I'll have to live in fear and be emotionally unstable for the rest of my life. This isn't going to end well..." Peeta stayed silent. He knew it was true. It was what the Hunger Games did to people. The victors always had this haunted look in their eyes. As if they were afraid they could be attacked at any second.

"Your hands are cold again," Peeta noticed, rubbing some warmth into them. I smiled and kissed his cheek. After a few minutes, we started moving again. The Cornucopia couldn't be far anymore. Once at the Cornucopia, I tightened my grip on my bow and arrows. Then I saw him. Cato. I pulled an arrow back and aimed right at his heart. It would've been a perfect hit, if it wasn't for his steel body armor that covered him from knee to neck.

He was running for us, or more accurately, me. He tackled me to the ground, making me let go of my bow and arrows. I tried to fight him off, but he seemed heavier than last time I felt his weight on me. Plus, his grip was too tight. Something made contact with my face, and I heard my jaw crack. Then I felt Peeta pull him away and I stood up, before grabbing my bow and arrows.

A wierd noise made me look up, and I saw a group of extremely dangerous looking creatures coming for us. Wolf mutts. My eyes widened. "Peeta!" I yelled, making them both stop their fighting. Cato made a run for it and I grabbed Peeta's hand, remembering his leg. I helped him run and we made it to the horn. He put his hands on my waist from behind and pushed me on top of the horn and then I pulled him up as well, just in time for the creatures to not bite off his leg. Lucky for us, they couldn't climb. I stood up, as Peeta did the same. "Where's Cato?" I asked, touching my jaw, that felt slightly out of place. I looked down at the Muttations and found something weird about them. My eyes widened. I saw Rue.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked.

"It's her... Rue. And that's Glimmer... and Marvel!" My hands flew over my mouth. Peeta's shout of pain filled the air and I snapped my head around, to see him lying on his side, with a knife in his lower leg. I gasped and my first thought was to kneel down and help him, but Cato pulling me backwards made me aware of the situation again.

Right, I'm supposed to fight to the death, not play nurse. I tried elbowing him in the stomach, but that only made him laugh. Oh, yeah... His armor. I felt the air slowly leave my lungs and I realized he was choking me. I clumbsily reached for my knife that was at my thigh, and thanked God that he was so tall, as I stabbed his lower leg. He quickly let go of me and I gasped for air.

I looked at Peeta's face, that was slowly losing its colour. I ran over and pulled the knife out, leading him to cry out in pain. "Sorry!" I quickly said. Suddenly, I found myself lying on my back, a few feet away from Peeta. _Damn it, Cato! _I sat up and saw that he was holding Peeta in a headlock. His leg didn't even seem to affect him. I felt my heart racing. He could snap Peeta's neck with a flick of his wrist. I raised my bow and aimed for his forehead. He laughed.

"Shoot. Then we both go down and you win." I stayed still, knowing he was right. They were at the edge of the horn. "Go on," he pressed. "I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't know that 'till now.." Then he looked up at the sky. "How's that? Is that what they want?!" he shouted, as I looked at him, confused. I heard the Mutts growling and their sharp nails scratching against the metal of the horn. Cato's grip on Peeta tightened, making Peeta's lips turn blue. I let out an involuntary whimper. "I can still do this," Cato said with a sadistic grin. "I can still do this. One more kill."

I looked at Peeta with tears in my eyes and he slowly drew an 'X' on the back of Cato's hand. My eyes widened and in one second my arrow was stuck in his hand. He let go of Peeta and fell over the edge, into the Wolf Mutts. I ran over, just in time to catch Peeta. I hugged him tightly, as sobs escaped me. Cato's screams were too much. Then Peeta collapsed. Oh no.. His leg. I gently layed him down and gasped, once I saw that his pants were soaked with blood. I sweared like there was no tomorrow. Quickly I took off my jacket and made a tourniquet. I stroked Peeta's pale, almost lifeless face, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Peeta, you promised. You promised you wouldn't die. Don't die," I croaked, as I held his face in my hands. Hopefully the tourniquet would stop the bleeding. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if it would help ignore Cato's screams. "Peeta, don't die... You can't die. You just can't. You made a promise, remember? Remember Peeta?" I sobbed. "Stay with me." His hand slowly reached up to touch my face and I could've sworn I saw a small smile on his face. He looked at me through half opened eyes.

"Always," he whispered. I leaned in and kissed him, before standing up and grabbing my bow. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take Cato's pain, so I did the only thing I could do. I shot him between the eyes, and the cannon went off. I ran over to Peeta, hoping the cannon wasn't for him. Luckily, it wasn't. I smiled through my tears and stroked his cheek.

"We made it, Peeta. We won. You're going to be okay." After a while, Cato's body was picked up by a hovercraft, but we were still in the arena. If this would last any longer, Peeta would die for sure. Then Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena, making me stand up.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," he said. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." I let the words sink in and before I knew it, I was on my knees again.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," Peeta said in a weak voice. I looked at him with fresh tears in my eyes.

"They... I can't... But... We won..." I whispered. "We won, we won, we won!" My voice raised in anger and betrayal.

"Make it quick, okay?" Peeta handed me a knife. I stared at him in shock and I grabbed the knife, but threw it off the horn. "Mila-,"

"I'm not going to kill you! I won't be able to live with myself if I did!"

"I don't want to die like Cato, so just kill me. They have to have their victor," he said. I shook my head and put my hand in my pocket, before getting some of the nightlock Peeta had gathered a few days ago. "No! You can't kill yourself!" Peeta said and I pressed my lips to his, as I put half of the berries into his palm. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Trust me," I whispered. He nodded, and kissed me again.

"On the count of three," he said, grabbing my gand. "One."

"Two."

He stared into my eyes for a while, before saying, "Three." The berries had just passed our lips, as Claudius Temlesmith's voice started speaking again.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you — the tributes of District Twelve!"

We both spit out the berries and wiped our tongues with our sleeves, to make sure none of the juice had stayed behind. Soon a hovercraft picked us up and the door closed behind us. Peeta fell unconscious. I panicked and started shouting his name. People took him, and even though they looked like doctors, I couldn't help but feel scared. What if the Capitol had designed them to kill us? I remembered crying and begging for Peeta. I was held back and I started screaming for my mom, Haymitch, Effie, Gale, anyone to come save me. Then I felt a needle being jabbed into my arm and the next thing I knew was me being pulled into the dakness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing to escape my lips was Peeta's name. I saw an Avox come into the room with a tray of applesauce, broth and a glass of water. "Is he alive?" I couldn't help but ask. She nodded and gave me a spoon, before walking out of the room. I noticed I was strapped to the bed and I felt my breathing quicken. I was trapped. They were going to kill me. I tried to fight myself free, but a liquid ended up being injected into my arm. I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I wasn't strapped to the bed anymore, so I slowly sat up. I took a sip of my water and looked at my reflection in the glass. They had made my skin flawless and my hair was made into silk. Though I couldn't help but notice how much my cheeks had sunken in. I shrugged it off and started eating.

I heard my name being called and I looked around me, frantically looking for Peeta. No sign of him, but Effie, Haymitch and Cinna came into the room. I sighed in relief and hugged Cinna first. He didn't say anything, but just hugged me tightly. Then Effie and I shared an embrace. She had really grown on me, despite her weird sense of fashion and her overly happy attitude. I didn't hug Haymitch, but I gave him a fist-bump, which he seemed more than satisfied with.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"The boy's fine. They want to do your reunion live." I nodded, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. Haymitch told me to go with Cinna, and I did. He put a protective arom around my shoulders and we went to the Training Centre to get me ready.

* * *

"Really, Cinna?" I frowned, as I touched my chest. He had put pads as a filling.

"I know, but the Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was the compromise." I sighed and nodded, before stepping into my shoes. Then I looked in the mirror and I lightly smiled. This was much different from the last outfits. A yellow, glowing fabric that came mid-thigh. I was still the 'Girl on Fire', but this was a more subtle flame. More like a candlelight. My hair was held back with a simple hairband and my face was just highlighted. I looked three years younger than I was.

"This is pretty," I said, "But are you sure it's not too short? I look thinner than a twig." Somehow this dress made me question Cinna's motives. "What happened to the dangerous, sexy-looking Girl on Fire?" I forced a smile.

"I thought Peeta would like this better," he said. We took the elevator to the level where we had trained. Then he left me alone to go change into his own outfit. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me kick whoever was behind me. I heard a groan and I turned around, to see Haymitch doubled over in pain. With the heels I was wearing, of course he was in pain. He shot me a glare.

"Sorry, you scared me," I said. He sighed and stood up straight, before opening his arms.

"It's okay. How 'bout a hug for luck?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow, but agreed and hugged him. He had me trapped and I started to panic.

"Calm down and listen," he said sternly, and I relaxed a bit, knowing he wasn't trying to kill me. "You're in trouble. Word is the Capitol's furious about you showing them up in the arena. The one thing they can't stand is being laughed at and they're the joke of Panem," he whispered into my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" I asked softly, referring to President Snow.

"Not if you do as I tell you. Your only defense can be you were so madly in love you weren't responsible for your actions. Got it, babyface?" He pulled away and I nodded, still frowning. I hadn't figured out my feelings for Peeta yet. He was my rock in the arena and kept me from going insane. I'd kissed him so many times I lost count. But was I in love with him? To be honest, I didn't know. Then on the other side there was Gale... But I had to do this to keep Peeta, me and my family alive. I had to act as if I was sure of my feelings.

"Is Peeta aware?" I asked him.

"He's already there," he said and led me to a metal circle, that would go up in a few seconds. He kissed my forehead.

"This is your night, enjoy it." And then I went up. I heard Caesar Flickerman greet the cheering audience. I was blinded by bright lights and there he was. Peeta. He looked clean and almost healthy, if it wasn't for the big amount of weight he'd lost in the Games. I felt tears coming on, and I ran towards him, happy that he was okay. I could recognize his smile anywhere. I ran into his arms and he staggered backwards a bit, but regained his balance and hugged me back tightly, as he kissed me. I kissed back eagerly, tears slipping from my eyes in happiness and relief, the Capitol forgotten for a moment. This wasn't acting.

After about ten minutes, Caesar tapped Peeta on the shoulder, to continue the show, and Peeta just pushed him aside without even glancing at him. The audience went berserk. In the back of my mind I wondered if he was acting or if he really cared about me that way. Finally, Haymitch interrupted us and gave us a good-natured shove toward the victor's chair, which was, instead of the usual single, ornate chair, a small couch that was called a love seat I think.

I kicked off my heels, finding them annoying (sorry, Cinna) and tuck my feet to the side, as I put my head on Peeta's chest. He put his arm around me and I held his other hand against my cheek with the both of mine. Then a recap of the Games began playing. Everytime someone would die, I'd let out a soft whimper. Peeta soothingly kept rubbing my arm. I noticed that every ten minutes or so Peeta and I would pop back up on the screen. Mostly Peeta. I smiled a little when I saw how he had misled the now dead Careers. I clenched my jaw at the scene of him and Cato fighting after the Tracker Jackers. He got hurt because of me. His scream was just unbearable, even worse than it had sounded in the arena. Of course, I was stung by Tracker Jackers.

Peeta seemed to tense up, once we were at the scene of the explosion of the Careers' camp. He squeezed his eyes shut at my scream.

Finally, we reached the finale. The Mutts, Peeta being stabbed, Cato being stabbed and Cato falling off the horn. I covered my ears at his screams and hid my face in Peeta's chest, as he put his hand on the back of my head, as if protecting me. Once I hear myself screaming for Peeta, I looked up. I looked insane on the screen. My hair was a big mess, my cheeks had sunken in, I was covered in dirt and sand ando I had this scared and paranoid look in my eyes. I was screaming out of fear.

The anthem played and President Snow crowned us. I felt shivers go down my spine when I looked into his eyes. The eyes of a snake. And despite his smile, I knew he was out to get me. The Games weren't over just yet.


End file.
